Dolce
by Miss Strawberry Fields
Summary: Cuando Sakura pierde una apuesta con Tomoyo, y tiene que trabajar como mesera en un restaurante, no se imagina que allí conocerá a Shaoran Li, un arquitecto muy prestigioso, quien además se convertirá en su mejor cliente.
1. Atracción

_**Dolce**_

"_Una confianza atrevida no desagrada a las mujeres". –Lord Byron._

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**"Atracción**__**"**_

Shaoran salió del baño luego de una larga ducha. Se sorprendió al ver que la pelinegra seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado al levantarse de la cama.

Una sonrisa perversa se le dibujó en el rostro mientras el bombillo de la maldad se encendió sobre su cabeza.

_La venganza es dulce como la miel_, pensó.

Bajó las escaleras con paso rápido pero sin hacer mucho ruido. Cuando estuvo en la cocina, tomó dos cubos de hielo. Volvió a la habitación y sonrió al ver que su prima seguía profundamente dormida, sin sospechar absolutamente nada.

_¡Ja, ja, ja!_

Se acercó a la cama con mucho sigilo y se sentó en el borde. Su mano traviesa se deslizó hasta llegar al vientre de ella, para así introducir uno de los hielos en su ropa interior. El otro se lo pasó por la espalda lentamente. ¡Qué suerte que ayer se hubiera acostado con tan sólo una camiseta!

Meiling no tardó en despertar al sentir sintió una sensación fría y húmeda en sus partes bajas, y una parecida –aunque no tan desagradable- en su espalda. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Y antes de entrar en pánico, la risa de su primo la hizo terminar de despertar y comprender la situación.

_Hijo de puta._

-¡Xiao Laaaaang, eres un estúpidoooo!

La carcajada retumbó las paredes del loft y Meiling se puso de pie luego de deshacerse del hielo que le había enfriado los sueños y la entrepierna. Tomó el hielo que había congelado su espalda y persiguió a Shaoran.

-¡Te voy a matar, pedazo de imbécil!

Pero él ya había comenzado a correr escaleras abajo, muerto de risa, para huir de una encolerizada y divertida Meiling.

-Lo siento, primita, ¡pero es que no pude evitarlo! –Dijo mientras esquivaba uno de los tacones que Meiling le había lanzado-, ¡te veías tan apacible y angelical durmiendo!

-¡Qué gracioso! –Lo interceptó en la cocina-. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? ¡Qué no se me ocurrió hacerlo antes!

-¡Oh, menos mal, suficiente con haberme maquillado antes de ayer!

Shaoran corrió hacia un lado, pero Meiling fue más rápida y lo tumbó de un empujón, para luego sentarse a horcajadas sobre él.

-¡Auch! –Se quejó Shaoran sin dejar de reír-, veo que sigues siendo rápida, Mei.

Ella sonrió y aprovechó el atolondramiento de su primo para introducirle el hielo que amenazaba con derretirse en sus manos dentro de los pantalones. Él gimió ante la sensación.

-¿Qué tal se siente? –Preguntó con una sonrisa triunfante, mientras se incorporaba.

Shaoran introdujo su mano en sus pantalones para sacarse el hielo.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañaba, belleza.

-Lo sé –Dijo ella poniéndose de pie-, ¡tu vida es miserable sin Meiling _la magnífica_ Li!

Ambos rieron.

Aquella, por más extraña que pudiera parecer, era una mañana habitual en la vida de Shaoran y Meiling Li. Quien los viera a estas alturas de su vida jamás hubiera imaginado que esos dos no se soportaban en el pasado, y que no fue sino hasta los doce años que su relación dio un giro inesperado cuando la familia viajó a Florida. A partir de ese momento, cuando ambos descubrieron su amor por las montañas rusas y su rechazo por los espectáculos de animales marinos, se hicieron inseparables.

A los diecisiete años, Meiling recibió una beca en el conservatorio de Tokio por sus perfectas habilidades de bailarina, pero sus padres no querían dejar que se marchase sola a un país extranjero; no era correcto que una jovencita hiciera eso, por supuesto que no, ¡sola en un país ajeno! Imagínese usted, ¿dónde se ha visto aquello? No señor, imposible. Además, ella era una Li, una señorita de la mejor familia de todo Hong Kong.

Y en medio de un caos infernal lleno de lágrimas y de _ustedes no me entienden-mi vida es miserable-nunca podré ser feliz,_ Shaoran tuvo un súbito arranque altruista y se ofreció a acompañar a su talentosa prima a Tokio, alegando que estudiaría su carrera de arquitectura en aquella ciudad. Meiling le estuvo eternamente agradecida por aquel hermoso y filantrópico gesto.

Pronto se mudaron al lujoso _penthouse_ que Clow, el padre de Meiling, tenía en Tokio. Allí aprendieron a divertirse sin tapujos ni padres que les prohibieran hacer las cosas que en Hong Kong no hubieran podido hacer ni soñando. Se olvidaron del protocolo y crearon un código para saber cuándo alguno de ellos estaba con alguien en su habitación: Shaoran colocaba una corbata en la perilla y Meiling una cinta para el pelo.

También tenían una pequeña pizarra que utilizaban para dejarse recados cuando alguno tuviera que salir o recordarse de hacer cosas. Y más de una vez se olvidaron de borrar los mensajes obscenos y dibujos pornográficos antes de invitar a alguna novia o a un familiar a la casa.

Como una vez que Shaoran escribió por pura diversión: _A Meiling le gusta por detrás_ en marcador rojo, y estuvieron una hora intentando explicarles a la tía Ieran y el tío Liang –los padres de Shaoran-, quienes habían ido de visita, que aquello se trataba de una canción nueva de una banda de _Indie Rock_. O la vez que Meiling le escribió a Shaoran: _Esta vez no te olvides de ponerte el condón_, cuando Shaoran llevó por primera vez a una chica con la que planeaba tener una relación estable, y que era sumamente conservadora y hasta algo mojigata.

Se la pasaban de maravilla juntos y se gastaban bromas casi todos los días. Luego de cuatro años de convivencia, al terminar la universidad, Meiling se mudó a Francia para formar parte del ballet del _Conservatoire d'Paris_. Shaoran regresó a China para hacerse cargo de ciertas acciones que le correspondían de las empresas de su familia, y así poder invertir en su propia empresa de bienes raíces, ya que su único sueño era convertirse en un arquitecto renombrado.

Y lo había logrado. Había edificaciones hechas por él en Hong Kong, Shanghái y Tokio.

Ya con veintiséis años, y ahora que Shaoran se había mudado a Tokio, Meiling había corrido a los brazos de su primo favorito en busca de consuelo luego de descubrir a su novio francés en la cama con una mujer casada de cuarenta años. De eso hacía ya un mes. Y Meiling estaba viviendo en el loft de Shaoran.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy, Mei? –Preguntó Shaoran mientras bebía un poco más de su té.

-Voy al Conservatorio, quiero ver qué tanto han avanzado o retrocedido desde que los abandoné.

-Oí que ahora es bastante difícil entrar allí, porque han subido sus estándares.

-Pero yo soy Meiling Li, y si con eso no me contratan, pues, hay otros métodos. –Sonrió de forma pícara y le guiñó el ojo. Shaoran se estremeció.

-Espero que eso no signifique lo que creo que significa.

-Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda. –Y con eso se puso de pie y corrió escaleras arriba, para darse un baño.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza y rió.

¡Cómo había extrañado a su prima!

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadumbre e identificó el lugar donde se encontraba postrada como la cama de Tomoyo. Parpadeó confundida y atolondrada. ¿Qué hacía allí? No había bebido tanto anoche como para no recordar las cosas.

_Vamos, Sakura, tú no eres una alcohólica, piensa un poquito, recuerda…_

Jacuzzi, sushi, bebidas, baile y una ronda de preguntas. A partir de allí el disco duro de su memoria se había borrado. Lo último que recordaba era a Naoko intentando jugar fútbol americano con un jarrón de porcelana muy cerca de ella…

_Ah_. Naoko.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió un dolor en la sien. Había perdido el conocimiento luego de que una muy borracha Naoko le arrojara un jarrón. Y la cereza en el pastel, le había salido un chichón muy elegante.

Se desperezó y salió en busca de Tomoyo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se imaginó el panorama que iba a encontrarse en el salón: vasos, copas, platos, gorritos y collares de fiesta tirados por doquier; tremendo desorden que ella no tenía ganas de ver. Pero se sorprendió al ver que el lugar estaba limpio. Probablemente Tomoyo se había encargado de limpiarlo, porque la mucama no iba sino hasta dentro de dos días.

Su prima estaba en el comedor.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente, ¿cómo has dormido? –La saludó Tomoyo, colocando unos platos sobre la mesa.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cabeza instintivamente y tocó su chichón. La verdad no había dormido nada mal, probablemente el golpe la había noqueado por completo. Al menos había tenido una buena noche.

¡Gracias, chichón!

-Bastante bien. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las dos de la tarde, dormiste bastante. Yo en cambio me desperté relativamente temprano, hice la limpieza y salí a comprar la comida.

Ella se fijó en la caja de pizza que estaba sobre la mesa y su estómago rugió. Se sentaron a comer y Sakura quiso aclarar su duda.

-¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en tu cama?

Tomoyo se rió.

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?

-Me acuerdo de todo antes del golpe de Naoko

-Oh, ¡pobre Naoko!

¿Pobre Naoko? Era ella quien tenía el mega chichón en la cabeza y Tomoyo sólo podía decir ¿pobre Naoko?

-Estaba tan apenada, Sakura. No lo hizo a propósito, sólo estaba…

-Ebria, lo sé, no estoy molesta. –Bebió un sorbo de su lata de _Sprite._

-Bueno, Kero te cargó hasta mi habitación y allí te quedaste hasta hace un ratito.

-¿A qué hora se fueron todos?

-A las cuatro y media.

Sakura tomó un pedazo de pizza y lo mordió.

-Teníamos tiempo sin divertirnos así –Dijo luego de tragar.

Tomoyo asintió-. Es cierto, ¡había que celebrar el cumpleaños de Kero y que tú estuvieras cumpliendo con la apuesta! Aunque claro, sólo Kero sabía que celebrábamos eso.

Le guiñó un ojo y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes algo? Aunque no lo creas, no es tan malo. –Volvió probar su bebida-. En serio, la paga no es tan mala y me dan buenas propinas.

-¿Estás diciéndome que te gusta? –Inquirió la pelinegra, incrédula.

-Ni gusta ni disgusta –Se encogió de hombros-, sólo te digo que no me parece ningún castigo.

Semanas atrás, Sakura había conocido a Yoshiro, un hombre guapísimo, inteligente y sumamente interesante. Le había encantado desde el primer momento. Era un gran conversador y un increíble conocedor de la moda. Pero Tomoyo dudaba sobre sus preferencias sexuales. Decía que Yoshiro la trataba como a una hermana, y que aquel interés suyo por la moda era poco normal. Sakura le había refutado aquello mil veces, hasta entrar en arduos debates sobre quién tenía la razón y por qué. Generalmente, era Tomoyo quien poseía los mejores argumentos.

Le había apostado a Sakura que Yoshiro era homosexual. Cualquiera que perdiera la apuesta tenía que trabajar en algún empleo que la otra eligiera, y que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que hacían. Tomoyo había elegido el oficio de mesera en _Dolce_, un restaurante caro y lujoso que tenía fama por su excelente comida y un personal joven y atractivo.

Una noche, mientras caminaban por la playa, luego de que finalizara una fiesta que había dado la revista donde Yoshiro trabajaba, luego de mucho champagne, Sakura se inclinó para besarlo y él la apartó con tanta delicadeza, que no pareció estar rechazándola, sino retrasando el tan anhelado momento. Allí le confesó que, efectivamente, era homosexual, pero casi nadie lo sabía porque él era un hombre discreto. Le explicó que aquello no era un secreto para él ni para nadie, simplemente no sentía la necesidad de decírselo a la gente si no se lo preguntaban.

Así fue como Sakura terminó trabajando en _Dolce_, con una gran decepción encima. Y no porque el oficio de mesera le pareciera poco digno, sino porque le parecía increíble que Yoshiro, con lo masculino que se veía, hubiera resultado gay.

Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto eran primas hermanas, y pertenecían a la lista de las mujeres más exitosas de Japón. Ganaban muchísimo dinero, inclusive cuando estaban allí sentadas, conversando. Tenían tan sólo veinticinco años y sus cuentas bancarias estaban por los cielos.

Eran las dueñas y fundadoras de _Lucy in the Sky, _una tienda de lujo cuya elegante y sofisticada ropa era diseñada por ambas, y _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_ la joyería más famosa de todo Japón, con sucursales en algunas ciudades importantes. Vivían juntas en un lujoso piso en la mejor zona de Tokio.

Ricas, hermosas y jóvenes, Sakura y Tomoyo eran las solteras más codiciadas de todo Japón.

-¿A qué hora entras a trabajar hoy?

Sakura pareció pensarlo-. A las seis y media, más o menos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a decirles a los chicos que se pasen por allí?

Los chicos, como a ellas les gustaba llamarles, eran los pretendientes y admiradores de cada una, pero ninguno cumplía con sus expectativas del todo. La cuales, a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo pensaba y según ellas, no eran muchas.

Tomoyo buscaba un hombre emocionalmente estable, al que le gustara viajar, la música clásica y que no temiera experimentar tanto fuera como dentro del dormitorio. Que fuera maduro y decidido, con metas claras y con una situación económica estable. Que se comportara como un caballero y la tratara como a una dama, con respeto y galantería. Un hombre apasionado y dedicado en lo que hacía. Que siempre tuviera ganas de divertirse.

Sakura quería a un hombre que supiera ser _eso_, un_ hombre_, su sexo opuesto. Capaz de hacerla suspirar con tan sólo mirarla, que la tomara de la cintura con firmeza y no titubeara al hablarle. Que no tuviera miedo en decirle las cosas. Que la mirara como sólo él supiera hacerlo y que fuera interesante. Un hombre al que le gustara la aventura y la buena literatura, con un buen sentido del humor y que la hiciera reír siempre.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, ambas buscaban hombres maduros. No como muchos que física y cronológicamente ya habían entrado a la adultez, pero seguían en la adolescencia mental y emocional.

¿Era mucho pedir? Se preguntaban las amigas. Al parecer sí, ya que ninguno de _los chicos _tenían esas características. Por eso los llamaban chicos y no hombres. Además de que la mayoría de ellos, cuando se daba cuenta de que no podía con una, intentaba con la otra.

Lo cual terminaba de convencer a las primas acerca de la inmadurez de aquellos individuos.

-¿Crees que te sigan queriendo después de eso? –Preguntó Tomoyo, divertida.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual. Yo sólo sé que Kero siempre me querrá. –Le dio un sorbo a su Coca-Cola-. Por cierto, ¿qué era aquello tan importante que tenía que hacer hoy?

-Tenía una entrevista o reunión con una bailarina muy importante.

Kero Mizuki era el mejor amigo de Sakura y Tomoyo desde que se conocieron en el Instituto. Era el director del Conservatorio de Arte de Tokio. Un excelente bailarín y músico, además de poseer un talento culinario increíble.

-Hablando de entrevistas, ¿ya hablaste con las nuevas modelos? Recuerda que mañana tienen que presentarse a primera hora como se les pidió, y no quiero que pase lo de la última vez que…

-Todo está en orden. –Comentó Tomoyo-. Oh, antes de que se me olvide, mañana tienes la cita con el nuevo socio –arrugó la nariz como si la simple mención del nombre le causara asco-: Eriol Hiragizawa.

A Sakura le hacía gracia que Tomoyo se refiriera a él como un completo desconocido, o quizá como un conocido desagradable, cuando lo cierto era ella y Eriol habían sido novios durante el penúltimo año del colegio. Pero las cosas habían terminado bastante mal entre ellos, y al perecer Tomoyo seguía guardándole cierto rencor.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar a un lado tus diferencias con Eriol? El otro día me preguntó por ti muy amablemente y hasta me dijo que te enviara saludos. Lo vi muy cambiado, Tomoyo.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger la mesa tranquilamente.

-Te recuerdo que fue él quien le dijo a todos que usaba sujetador con relleno. ¡Ese desgraciado! –Su rostro adquirió una coloración rojiza-. ¡Fue tan humillante, Sakura!

Ella se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse. Era increíble que su prima aún le guardara rencor luego de ocho años.

-¡Por su culpa me llamaban _la pequeña Tomoyo_!

-Lo sé, yo estuve allí.

-¿Quieres saber algo? ¡Yo no era la única _pequeña_ en la relación!

Sakura no pudo evitar carcajearse ante aquel comentario.

-Oh, vamos Tomoyo, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Te juro que Eriol no es el mismo. Enfoquémonos en el presente, tú ya no tienes ese problema y él ya no es un idiota.

Su primala ignoró. Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras reía. Mañana no podría presentarse a la cita con Eriol, y aquello supondría un problema, ya que aquel encuentro significaba mucho para su empresa. Y si Sakura no podía ir… Tomoyo tomaría su lugar.

Sólo esperaba que Eriol saliera con vida de aquel encuentro.

Shaoran se las ingenió para no llegar tan tarde a la cita que tenía con Meiling, en _Dolce_. Le entregó las llaves de su auto al valet parking y entró corriendo al establecimiento. Por suerte, él no necesitaba ningún tipo de reservación, así que no tuvo problemas al entrar.

Al llegar a la mesa, se dejó caer en la silla como si su vida dependiera de ello. Resopló.

Le extrañó que hubiera llegado con quince minutos de retraso y Meiling aún no estuviera allí. Su conversación con un cliente de Hong Kong se había extendido más de la cuenta y eso le había retrasado.

Sacó su móvil y la llamó. Ella tardó en contestar.

-¿Xiao Lang?

-Sí, ¿dónde estás, Mei? –Preparó su mejor tono de voz dramático para mentir-: Llevo quince minutos esperándote.

-Eh, Xiao, no voy a poder ir, ¿lo dejamos para mañana?

Shaoran parpadeó confundido y frunció el ceño. ¿En qué andaría su prima?

-¿Por qué?

Ella bufó-. Porque estoy haciendo algo importante.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que estás haciendo, Meiling?

-Luego te digo, adiós. –Colgó.

Un muchacho de unos veinte años se acercó a Shaoran y le sirvió agua. Tenía la piel bronceada y los ojos del color de las aceitunas. Era Pedro, el mesero español que siempre lo atendía.

-Buenas noches, señor Li, ¿espera a alguien?

-Esperaba, esta noche soy solo yo, Pedro.

Pedro asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Alguna señorita amiga del señor que no pudo venir?

-Mi prima, en realidad.

-Entiendo.

-¿Cuál es el especial del Chef para hoy, Pedro? –Preguntó.

-Pues, la especialidad del día incluye…

Shaoran giró la cabeza, sin muchas ganas de prestarle atención a la lista de manjares que el muchacho describía. Y dejó de escucharlo completamente en el bienaventurado momento en que vio a aquella mujer pasar frente a él con su paso marcado y sensual. Momentáneamente dejó de respirar.

Y, por un instante, creyó haber visto un ángel.

Aquella era, sin duda, la mujer más espectacular que Shaoran había visto en toda su vida. La fémina más idílica que alguna vez había pisado la Tierra.

Exquisita.

Hermosa.

_Sublime…_

-¿Qué es lo que va a ordenar, señor?

-La quiero a ella. –Dijo Shaoran sin pensárselo dos veces, y señaló a la ninfa como un niño pequeño que ha visto un juguete nuevo que le ha encantado.

El joven lo miró sumamente extrañado, luego de echarle un vistazo a la dirección que señalaba.

-¿Hay algún problema conmigo, señor?

-Ninguno, Pedro, pero quiero que sea ella quien me atienda hoy. ¿Es nueva? No la había visto antes.

El joven asintió y se excusó para retirarse, dispuesto a cumplir la petición del señor Li. Después de todo, era el cliente más especial que tenían. Buscó a la mesera que el señor Li había solicitado, y le comentó que un cliente muy especial requería de sus servicios.

Shaoran sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento, para luego acelerarse de golpe cuando ella, que tenía puesto un vestido negro sencillo y unos tacones altos del mismo color, se paró frente a él. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos de gata.

_Verdes_, como su color favorito.

-Buenas noches, señor.

Y su voz, Oh Dios mío. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacían eso? No podían simplemente ponerle a esa mujer enfrente y esperar que no sintiese admiración y deseo. Era como colocar un vaso de agua frente a un náufrago.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? –Preguntó él, ansioso por saber el nombre de aquella diosa de una mitología tan mágica que aún no había sido inventada

-Sakura. –Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa-. ¿Sabe ya lo que va a ordenar, o quiere que le traiga la carta, señor?

-Pues –se inclinó hacia adelante, para estar más cerca de ella-, iba a pedir el _filet mignon_, ya que es el plato que más me gusta, pero acabo de fijarme que tienen algo mucho mejor.

Sakura lo miró curiosa e interesada.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que las castañas de ojos verdes son lo mejor que hay en este sitio.

Esbozó su mejor sonrisa y notó el ligero sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de ella, claramente aludida. Y sonrió al notar que intentaba ocultar su propia sonrisa.

-Me temo –Sakura intentó disimular las ganas de flirtearle-, que eso no está en el menú, señor.

Shaoran fingió decepción.

-Es una lástima, porque en verdad se ve _muy_ apetecible.

Sakura se sorprendió ante lo directo del comentario, y pensó inclusive en seguirle el juego, pero no lo hizo. No debía coquetear con los clientes, no era lo más correcto. Y no era como si ella reaccionara así ante cualquier piropo, pero la voz y el carisma de aquel hombre le estaban gustando mucho.

-¿Qué le parece una copa de vino para acompañar su _filet mignon_? –Preguntó, obviando lo sugestivo del comentario anterior.

-Mejor tráete una botella de _Moët_ y dos copas, quiero brindar y no me apetece hacerlo solo.

Sakura asintió y se retiró para entregar el pedido y buscar el champagne. Shaoran no apartó su vista de ella en ningún momento.

Chiharu, una de las compañeras de Sakura, se le acercó emocionada cuando ésta fue a buscar el champagne.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con Shaoran Li, picarona? Te he visto desde aquí.

-¿Con quién?

-¡Con Shaoran Li! –Señaló la mesa del hombre que había coqueteado con ella segundos antes-. Dime si no es un bombón.

Sakura lo miró. En verdad lo era. Tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, de un color bastante peculiar, parecido al Whisky, pero más profundo; y una sonrisa espectacular. Su pelo ligeramente revuelto le daba un toque sexy. Y tenía una voz muy masculina y penetrante.

_Un rico bombón de caramelo._

-La verdad está como para comérselo, ¿y tú cómo sabes su nombre?

-Todos lo saben. Es un reconocido arquitecto que... –Sakura dejó de escucharla mientras le echaba otro vistazo. De repente la expresión de Chiharu cambió a una divertida-. Vi que estaban conversando. Él no es muy hablador, sólo habla con Pedro cuando lo atiende.

-¿No es conversador? –Chiharu negó con la cabeza-. ¿Y no suele coquetear con todas las meseras?

-Con ninguna, en realidad.

-Pues, esa no fue la impresión que me dio cuando me dijo que me veía muy apetecible.

Chiharu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su boca formó una o.

-¿¡Te dijo eso!

Sakura sonrió-. No directamente, pero sí.

Tomó la botella de champagne que había ido a buscar y las dos copas y se dirigió a la mesa de Shaoran, animada por Chiharu. Él sonrió complacido al ver que Sakura traía dos copas, como le había pedido. Ella llenó ambas copas y tomó la suya, elegantemente.

-¿Por qué brindamos, señor?

-No me llames, señor, por favor, dime Shaoran.

Ella sonrió-. ¿Por qué brindamos, _Shaoran_?

-Por habernos conocido, por supuesto. El placer es _todo_ mío.

Él sonrió en el momento que alzaron las copas para brindar. Bebieron y Sakura amplió su sonrisa luego de bajar su copa.

-Enseguida vuelvo con su pedido, _señor_.

Shaoran sonrió divertido y asintió. No pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en el bien formado trasero de ella, y en el vaivén de sus caderas al caminar con ese paso felino.

Qué mujer.

De repente quiso saber todo de ella, cuál era su apellido, su edad, dónde vivía, si era soltera o casada, cuántos hermanos tenía, su comida favorita, su posición sexual preferida, qué música le gustaba y todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Sakura no tardó en regresar con su pedido y él tembló de la emoción al verla.

-¿Eres nueva aquí, verdad? –Preguntó mientras ella colocaba el plato sobre la mesa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Es el destino, entonces. –Dijo. Sakura lo miró curiosa-. Por alguna razón, yo había dejado de frecuentar _Dolce_, y justo hoy decido volver a retomar mi costumbre de venir. ¿No te parece una obra del destino el que tú comenzaras a trabajar aquí y que yo haya decidido volver?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Es posible. Que disfrute su comida, señor Li.

Y antes de retirarse, le regaló una sonrisa la cual Shaoran no pudo quitarse de la cabeza durante toda la noche.

Y estaba dispuesto a ir todos los días a _Dolce,_ con tal de conocerla completamente.

Sakura se sintió relativamente aliviada luego de que Shaoran Li se fuera. Y no lo decía por la jugosa propina que le había dejado, si no por los comentarios que había hecho durante la cena. No era que aquello le molestara, no viniendo de él, en lo absoluto; en realidad, era todo lo contrario. Pero no le parecía correcto coquetear con un cliente.

Una vez dentro del Mercedes blanco de Kero, reclinó un poco el asiento y suspiró.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, Saku? –Preguntó el rubio sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Bien. –Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro-. Hoy fue una noche _muy _interesante.

Kero la miró de reojo-. ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Un cliente estuvo toda la noche coqueteando conmigo. –El rostro de Shaoran se proyectó en su mente, mostrándole sus hoyuelos al sonreír-. Pero no era cualquier cliente; según todos era _el cliente_. Shaoran Li, se llama; un encanto de hombre.

Suspiró al recordar su sonrisa pícara y su mirada curiosa.

-Así que… Li. –Kero rió por lo bajo y Sakura lo miró. Se veía divertido y contento.

-¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó curiosa, incorporándose.

Él negó con la cabeza-. Oh, no, no, es sólo que la mujer con la cual estuve hoy se apellida Li. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Es una excelente bailarina, justo lo que el ballet necesitaba.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Le conseguiste un puesto en el ballet?

-Así es.

-Guao, debe ser buena, Tomoyo me dijo que era bastante difícil entrar.

-Pues, es una mujer muy especial, imposible decirle que no. –Hizo una pausa y dibujó una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso? Cuando le pregunté qué estaba dispuesta a hacer por entrar al ballet, me malinterpretó completamente. –Le guiñó el ojo.

-¿De qué forma dices, querido Kero? –Inquirió Sakura divertida.

-Te lo voy a dejar así: el sexo oral nunca me había parecido tan maravilloso hasta hoy.

La boca y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en estupefacción. Kero solo rió.

-No me digas que…

-A buen entendedor… pocas palabras. «Experiencia religiosa» serviría perfectamente para describirlo.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse-. ¡Eres de lo peor, Kerberos!

-¿Yo? ¡Fue ella quien…!

-¡Y tú molestísimo, me imagino! Pobrecillo, cuánto te habrás opuesto a semejante barbaridad. –Comentó entre divertida y sorprendida-. ¡No puedo creer que la hayas puesto a hacer eso para que entrara!

Kero la miró cuando se detuvieron en el semáforo.

-¡Mi pregunta no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con eso! Es una pregunta que siempre les hago a todos los estudiantes que quieren entrar por becas y eso, para conocerlos mejor. –Explicó-. Además, iba a entrar igual de cualquier manera. –Alzó los brazos en forma de asombro-. No tienes idea del increíble talento que tiene esa mujer, Sakura. Fue parte del Ballet de París y cuando estaba en la universidad perteneció al ballet de Tokio; ¿cómo iba a decirle que no?

Sakura alzó la ceja-. ¿Cómo ibas a decirle que no podía entrar o que no te hiciera un_ blowjob_?

Kero puso los ojos en blanco.

-La primera –Aceleró cuando el semáforo se puso en verde-, y bueno, la segunda también. ¡Pero eso fue porque ella se ofreció y lo hizo muy gustosa, para que sepas!

Sakura lo miró incrédula de que aquello fuera cierto.

-¿Estás diciéndome que te lo propuso directamente, así sin más?

-Bueno, no directamente. En realidad me dijo que podíamos llegar a un acuerdo y luego se sentó en mi escritorio y me miró de arriba abajo como si yo fuera…

-¿Una paleta?

Ambos se rieron de la ocurrencia de la castaña. Aquella semejanza se aplicaba perfectamente a la situación.

-O sea que esta noche los Li hicieron de las suyas con nosotros, querido Kero. –Comentó divertida-, la diferencia es que a mí no me hicieron ningún tipo de _trabajito_.

Kero rió-. Ya te hubiera gustado.

-¿Crees que sean familia? –Preguntó obviando el comentario.

-No lo sé, no creo. Ella es de China, acaba de llegar de París así qué no creo que esté relacionada con tu cliente. –Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-. ¿Uno más para tu lista de pretendientes?

_Ojalá fuera cierto_, pensó Sakura. Aunque dudaba que lo volviera a ver.

Después de todo, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades?

Con Shaoran Li, pocas.

Pero tratándose de ella, _muchas._

Cuando Shaoran llegó al loft, Meiling ya se encontraba allí. Estaba sentada en el sofá comiéndose un helado de fresa y viendo una película donde aparecía Tom Cruise. Shaoran la reconoció automáticamente como _Vainilla Sky_, una de sus películas favoritas.

-Primita, estás viva. –La saludó.

Meiling suspiró. El tono de voz de su primo era la clara antesala del interrogatorio fastidioso que le caería encima. Lo miró de reojo, para ver su expresión, mientras metía la cuchara en el bol para tomar un poco más del helado.

-Sí, llegué hace un rato.

Estaba concentrada viendo la película. En esta escena, el personaje de Cameron Díaz discutía con el de Tom Cruise en el auto.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me dejaste vestido y embarcado en el restaurante, Mei?

Ella bufó-. Tenía la entrevista con el director del conservatorio, ¿recuerdas?

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en el sofá, junto a ella.

-¿Y duró tanto?

-Bueno, no debió haber durado tanto, ya que yo soy lo máximo y todos me conocían.

Shaoran le quitó el bol de las manos y tomó varias cucharadas, haciendo caso omiso al ego de su prima.

-Pero luego me emocioné y comencé hablarle de mi espectacular experiencia y currículum, él notó mi entusiasmo y me preguntó qué estaba dispuesta a hacer para entrar, como probando si en verdad quería el puesto.

Shaoran dejó la cuchara en el aire al escuchar eso. Ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto.

-El punto es que estoy adentro, ¿no es genial? –Dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Él notó que su prima había desviado el tema, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Qué, exactamente, _estuviste_ dispuesta a hacer, Meiling Li? –Preguntó ceñudo.

-No me acosté con él, si es lo que estás pensando. –Shaoran la miró expectante, mientras tomaba otra cucharada-. Pero si le alegré el día, y quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta la semana.

Ella, al ver que su primo no adivinaba, rodó los ojos y señaló el televisor. Ahora pasaban la escena donde Cameron Díaz le reclamaba a Tom Cruise que él no la amaba, después de que ella le hubiera practicado sexo oral tantas veces y se hubiera tragado sus fluidos.

Shaoran se quedó atónito durante unos segundos. Su primera reacción fue la de sacarse la cuchara que tenía en la boca y tirársela a Meiling.

-¡Puaj, qué asco! ¡No puedo creer que haya compartido la cuchara contigo luego de que…!

Corrió hacia el baño para cepillarse los dientes. Meiling se rió. Eso era _tan _Xiao Lang. Qué exagerado. Lo siguió y se recostó del marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Ay, no es para tanto, Xiao Lang, eres un exagerado.

Él gruñó, enjuagándose la boca.

-¡Espero que al menos te hayas lavado la boca luego de eso!

-Pues claro que lo hice –comentó con una sonrisa-, con tu cepillo de dientes.

Shaoran se giró para encontrarse con el rostro sonreído y maquiavélico de su prima. Sintió que un calor le invadía el cuerpo y ganas de asesinarla se apoderaron de él. Soltó el cepillo, se limpió la boca con el revés de la mano y se acercó a ella.

-Meiling… yo sólo espero que no estés hablando en serio, porque juro que voy a degollarte lentamente con un cuchillo de carnicería.

-Podría decirte que sí, y podría estar mintiendo. Podría negártelo, y también podría estar mintiendo. Nunca lo sabrás. Te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda. –Dijo por segunda vez en el día. Shaoran abrió los ojos ante el descaro de su prima-. Eso sí, si yo fuera tú compraría un cepillo nuevo, por si acaso.

Le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a continuar con su película.

-Corre. –La voz de Shaoran fue filosa, _como un cuchillo de carnicería-_. Corre, si no quieres que te alcance y cumpla mi promesa.

Ella captó el mensaje y corrió escaleras arriba, con Shaoran pisándole los talones.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo de _Dolce. _Pueden conocer la vida de los personajes y un poco de la personalidad de cada uno. ****La historia se irá desarrollando rápidamente, y no será muy larga. ****_Dolce_ significa dulce en italiano.**

**Espero que me dejen su opinión, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. :)**


	2. Caramelo

**_Dolce_**

"_Un flirteo es como una pastilla: nadie puede predecir exactamente sus efectos." –Catherine Deneuve._

_**Capítulo II:**_

**"**_**Caramelo"**_

-¡Sabes que lo estás haciendo a propósito, Sakura! –Exclamó Tomoyo, indignada de que su prima y supuesta mejor amiga quisiera enviarla a aquella cita de trabajo con Eriol Hiragizawa. ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Cómo era posible?

-Está bien, me atrapaste, lo estoy haciendo a propósito. –Dijo Sakura, sin intentar defenderse-. Pero es que, Tomoyo, no es posible que a estas alturas de tu vida no puedas llevarte bien con Eriol, quien está invirtiendo en las tiendas de la compañía en Inglaterra y además fue con quien perdiste tu virgini…

-¡No lo digas! –Tomoyo la miró desafiante y soltó un suspiro pesado-. Simplemente, _no_ lo digas.

¡Ave María purísima! Faltaba más. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanta maldad dentro de sí mismo? ¡Cómo!

-Mira, te lo voy a poner así: o vas a la cita con Eriol o dejo de ir al trabajo en _Dolce_. Fin de la historia.

Tomoyo peló los ojos por la sorpresa e indignación, y la fulguró con la mirada. Golpeó la mesa con las manos. Y ella era su prima. ¡Su prima y su mejor amiga, por el amor de Dios!

-No te atreverías.

-Oh, sí que lo haría. Y también le diría que estás enamorada de él y no te has acostado con nadie desde el instituto porque no puedes superarlo.

-¡Pero eso no es cierto!

¡Cristo bendito!

-Eriol no tiene por qué saberlo, Tomoyo de mi corazón.

La pelinegra se puso de pie, y antes de entrar a su habitación le dio una última mirada de odio a su prima.

-A veces me pregunto por qué eres mi mejor amiga.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha. Se alistó sin mucho apuro, pensando en lo que Kero le había contado anoche, sobre Meiling Li.

Entonces se preguntó que cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido con alguien. Había sido Koyi, uno de sus pretendientes, el menos aburrido de todos.

Pero no había funcionado ya que sólo le gustaba hacerlo rápido y furioso. Y no es que Sakura tuviera algo en contra de eso, pero de vez en cuando le gustaba hacerlo un poco menos… salvaje.

Por eso era tan difícil encontrar a un hombre que le gustara. O era guapo pero aburrido, o era divertido pero tonto. O el sexo era demasiado desenfrenado o muy pasivo. No tenían un equilibrio entre lo elegante y lo casual. Entre lo serio y lo desordenado. Entre lo delicado y lo salvaje.

Estacionó su Lexus plateado y se dirigió al restaurante. Hacía un día precioso, con un cielo muy azul y un sol brillante. Al entrar, saludó a varios de sus compañeros y Pedro se le acercó.

-Buenas tardes, hay un cliente que pregunta por ti.

Le entregó dos menús con una sonrisa y le sonrió cálidamente.

-Está en la terraza, estoy seguro de que cuando lo veas lo reconocerás de una vez. Ahora ve y trátalo como se merece.

Le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Sakura se extrañó. ¿Quién sería? ¿La señora Seyo? ¿La familia Yokomoto?

No hizo falta que se preguntara nada más, sólo tuvo que salir a la terraza y verlo.

Allí estaba el cliente de anoche, Shaoran Li, conversando animadamente con una mujer. Tenía puesta una camisa azul marino de cuello blanco, remangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones cortos blancos. Se veía cómodo y guapo. _Muy _guapo. Al acercarse a su mesa, pudo contemplarlo de cerca y con la luz del día.

Y en una fracción de segundo grabó todo de él: su pelo castaño con un ligero toque dorado, que estaba un poco revuelto; sus ojos –_Oh sus ojos_- de un color ámbar muy puro, parecido al caramelo, rodeados de unas pestañas espesas y masculinas, y enmarcados por unas cejas definidas; sus labios, sensuales y atrayentes. _Tan besables._

Definitivamente, Shaoran Li era un bombón de caramelo.

Él sonrió complacido al verla llegar.

-Buenas tardes –Dijo Sakura entregándole un menú a cada uno-, qué bueno verlo por aquí otra vez, señor Li. Veo que hoy viene acompañado.

Shaoran no entendió aquello en un principio, porque estaba sumergido en el verde de sus ojos, y no fue sino hasta que Meiling se aclaró la garganta que él notó su presencia.

-Ah, sí, sí. Ella es mi prima Meiling, acaba de mudarse y es la primera vez que viene a _Dolce_.

Sakura no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa ante las ironías de la vida, y reconocer a Meiling como la bailarina de Kero. Su amigo había estado en lo cierto, Meiling Li era una mujer bella, que desbordaba sensualidad por cada uno de sus poros. Tenía el pelo largo y negro, y los ojos de un color castaño rojizo. Hasta tenía un parecido a Shaoran.

-Así que tú eres Meiling Li.

-¿La conoces? –Preguntó Shaoran, curioso.

-La verdad no, pero he oído mucho de ti. Todo bueno, por supuesto. –Le sonrió y la pelinegra correspondió al gesto-, Eres una bailarina muy reconocida, ¿o me equivoco? –Ella asintió, orgullosa-. Tengo un amigo que sigue el ballet muy de cerca y me habló maravillas de ti, dijo que eres fantástica en _todo _lo que haces.

Se ahorró el nombre de Kero y las ganas de reír. Y de decirle que su amigo, además de considerarla una bailarina talentosa, también pensaba que era una mujer bella y una experta en el arte del sexo oral.

-Meiling, ella es Sakura, lo más exquisito que tiene este lugar.

_Después de ti,_ pensó Sakura. Le regaló una sonrisa y decidió tomar la orden de las bebidas.

-¿Qué van a tomar?

-Yo quiero un _Long Island Ice Tea_. –Dijo Meiling-. Y Shaoran una Coca-Cola.

Ella asintió y se retiró, no sin antes sonreírle a Shaoran. Él delineó su cuerpo con los ojos, sin perderse ningún rincón.

-¿_La cosa más exquisita que tiene este lugar? _–Preguntó Meiling, con un tono de burla lleno de curiosidad.

Él sonrió-. ¿No la viste? Es una diosa japonesa de ojos verdes y piernas largas.

-Sí, es muy guapa, pero yo pensé que lo tuyo eran las mujeres de pelo largo.

-Ahora me gustan las que llevan el corte Bob.

Meiling rió. No sabía que su primo conociera ese término.

-Me cayó bien.

-Sólo porque dijo que eras una gran bailarina.

-En realidad no fue solo por eso.

Meiling había reconocido a Sakura como una de las mujeres en las fotos del escritorio de Kerberos Mizuki, y supo por su mirada de complicidad y sus comentarios que él le había contado sobre su _fructífera _entrevista de trabajo.

Agradeció mentalmente que no hubiera dicho nada o emitido alguna indirecta poco sutil, ya que no quería que Shaoran la sermoneara otra vez sobre lo antihigiénico que era hacerles sexo oral a hombres que no conocía.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? –Preguntó ella, sin saber qué ordenar.

-Un cóctel de camarones me vendría bien.

-A mí también, tengo años sin comer uno. –Cerró el menú.

-No deberías, los camarones son afrodisíacos y tú no necesitas que tu libido suba ni un poquito más.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con hostilidad y diversión.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Xiao Lang?

-¿Yo? Nada, ¿por qué habría de estar insinuando algo? ¿O estaría mintiendo si dijera que eres una mujer con un apetito sexual muy grande?

-Pues, eso es lo que dicen. –Ambos sonrieron.

Unos minutos después, apareció Sakura con las bebidas, lista para tomar su orden.

-¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar?

Shaoran le dio un largo sorbo a su Coca-Cola.

-¿Segura de que no estás en el menú?

-Segurísima.

-¿Ni siquiera en el de postres? –Se relamió los labios muy despacio-. Te ves tan... _dulce_.

Sakura sintió que la temperatura del ambiente había subido de repente, y agradeció la interrupción de Meiling.

-Yo quiero un cóctel de camarones.

Shaoran la miró con seriedad por haber roto el momento. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

-¿Y usted, señor Li?

Aquella formalidad lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué me llamas señor? ¿No te gusta mi nombre?

-¿Le molesta que lo llame señor?

-En realidad me excita. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Meiling carraspeó y Sakura se sonrojó al percatarse del rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Se retiró sin decir nada más, luego de que Shaoran le dijera que también quería un cóctel de camarones. Meiling comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-El hecho de que te desvivas por llamar su atención y que la pobre mujer sólo quiera hacer su trabajo.

Él frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás diciéndome que no le gusto?

-Estoy diciéndote que no creo que tengas muchas posibilidades. –Hizo una pausa, y hubo algo que le pareció sumamente curioso, eso sumado al hecho que su nombre se le hacía bastante conocido-. Ahora, lo que no entiendo es cómo una mesera puede costearse unos zapatos tan caros.

-¿Uh?

-Sus tacones son Christian Louboutin. Son caros.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

-Soy mujer y tengo buenos gustos, reconocería unos Louboutin a cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Sobre todo si se trata de los clásicos.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá ahorró para comprárselos o fueron un regalo.

-O quizá algún cliente enamorado se los regaló de propina, luego de haberlo seducido descaradamente mientras lo atendía. –Sabía que con eso lograría picar a Shaoran.

-No creo que Sakura haga eso. –Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera la conoces.

-Tú tampoco –Meiling estuvo de acuerdo en esa-, pero no es la impresión que me da.

-Está bien, ¿y qué sabes de ella?

-Bueno, sé que se llama Sakura, que le gustan los buenos zapatos y que tiene unas piernas de muerte.

Meiling aplaudió-. ¡Excelente! ¡Ya es hora de que le entregues el anillo y la lleves al altar! Oh, cierto, ni siquiera sabes si está casada. O si es lesbiana.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien le hizo sexo oral a un tipo que ni siquiera conocía.

-_Touché_. –Dijo Meiling riendo.

Él sonrió complacido y bebió de su Coca-Cola.

-Te reto a que le preguntes si es lesbiana. –Le retó. Shaoran bajó el vaso y la miró desconcertado-. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Estás loca?

-Ay, Xiao Lang, no seas aburrido. ¿Hace cuánto no jugamos a los retos?

Él lo pensó-. Pues, la última vez fue cuando me dijiste que le dijera a la vecina de enfrente que me excitaba verla en el ascensor y el pasillo.

-Y terminaste montándotelo con ella –Él sonrió al recordar a la despampanante francesa rubia-, no seas aburrido. Anda, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar, que no te conteste?

-Que me diga que sí lo es.

Meiling se rió al imaginarse la escena.

-_Shit happens, baby. _Todos los días.

A Shaoran no le causó mucha gracia aquella frase.

Cuando Sakura llegó con sus pedidos, Meiling lo golpeó por debajo de la mesa, y no dejó de lanzarle miradas insistentes hasta que él habló.

-Sakura –Utilizó un tono bastante serio para captar su atención-, mi prima Meiling quiere saber si eres lesbiana, pero le da vergüenza preguntártelo directamente.

Meiling abrió los ojos exageradamente al escuchar eso, golpeó a Shaoran por debajo de la mesa y se sonrojó. Sakura sólo se rió.

-No, no lo soy.

-Ah, Mei, que lástima. No vas a poder invitarla a salir, como querías. –Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, y colocó una mano junto a su boca, como una barrera de sonido para que Meiling no escuchara-. Tiene debilidad por las castañas.

-Muchas gracias por aclararme la duda –Meiling sonrió-, ahora, ¿podrías decirnos si para ti es importante el tamaño? Es que mi primo está interesado en ti y bueno, digamos que tiene un _pequeño_ problema. –Arrugó el ceño ligeramente-. No sé si sabes a qué me refiero.

Shaoran olvidó por un momento que Meiling lo estaba humillando frente a Sakura cuando ella soltó una carcajada burbujeante y musical. La pelinegra sonrió triunfante y le sacó la lengua a su primo.

-Eso no es verdad, por si acaso. –Comentó Shaoran, avergonzado y encantado por su risa, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué no es verdad? –Ambos miraron a Sakura, que parecía muy divertida-. ¿Qué estás interesado en mí o que tienes un problema de tamaño?

Shaoran sonrió porque lo había tuteado, y porque ahora era ella quien coqueteaba. No tardó en responderle pícaramente.

-Sí estoy interesado en ti, y en el caso de que quieras saber lo otro, pues, puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras.

Su guiño hizo que Sakura quisiera desnudarlo allí mismo para comprobarlo.

_Oh por Dios_. Este hombre la hacía tener pensamientos _tan _impuros. Y era todo un encanto.

-Que disfruten su comida. –Tras decir eso se marchó.

-Nunca respondió lo del tamaño. –Dijo Meiling mientras probaba sus camarones.

-Al menos sabemos que no es lesbiana. –Comentó Shaoran, aliviado.

El almuerzo continuó con algunos comentarios por parte de Meiling sobre lo poco interesada en él que estaba Sakura, hasta que llegó la hora de pedir el postre, y la presencia de la castaña le encendió el bombillo.

-Antes del postre, mi primo quisiera que le aclarases una duda.

Shaoran la miró sin entender y Sakura tragó grueso. Esperaba que Shaoran no tuviera problemas con las mujeres no vírgenes.

_Oh por Dios_. ¿Y si le preguntaba si le gustaba por detrás? Ella nunca lo había intentado, así que no sabría qué responder. Probablemente Shaoran querría una respuesta objetiva. ¿Y si le pedía para hacer un trío? Pero, ¿hacer eso no sería incesto, siendo Meiling su prima? Bueno, ella misma casi había participado en uno, aquella vez con Tomoyo y ese chico italiano, en la universidad. Y Tomoyo era su prima, así que…

-¿Eres casada?

Ya va, ya va. ¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Una simple pregunta sobre su estado civil? Suspiró aliviada. Gracias, Dios, gracias.

-No.

-¿Tienes novio, prometido o algo así?

-No, no y no.

-¿Quieres ser monja?

¡Jajajaja!

-No lo creo.

Shaoran sonrió satisfecho y Meiling asintió, complacida.

-Yo quiero un tiramisú. –Le sonrió y recostó su espalda al respaldar de la silla.

-¿Y usted, señor Li?

-¿No hay posibilidades de tenerte a ti?

Quiso gritarle _¡si, tómame!_ Pero hacer eso sería poco ético y poco profesional, y probablemente la despedirían de inmediato.

-¿No prefiere un pie de limón, o una tartaleta de fresas?

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos, como un niño pequeño al que no le quieren complacer su último capricho.

-Te quiero a ti. –Insistió.

-¿Qué tal un _mousse _de chocolate?

-Un _mousse_ de chocolate estará bien. –Dijo Meiling, intentando salvaguardar a Sakura.

Ella asintió aliviada y le agradeció con una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, antes de irse.

-Xiao Lang, ¿por qué no lo afrontas? No. Le. Gustas. ¿A caso nunca viste la película _Simplemente no te quiere_? Sólo acéptalo.

Él le tiró su servilleta-. Cállate. Estoy seguro de que le gusto aunque sea un poquito.

-Puede ser, pero, ¿qué tal que sea una chica virgen fanática religiosa que viva en casa de sus padres?

_Sí, claro._ ¿Sakura virgen, fanática religiosa y viviendo en casa de sus padres? ¡Jah!

_Como si eso fuese a pasar algún día._

-O peor –los ojos de Meiling se iluminaron de maldad-, que sea menor de edad.

Ella sabía que Sakura tenía la misma edad de Kerberos, veinticinco años, ya que él le había comentado que ella y una tal Tomoyo Daidouji –quien era prima de Sakura- eran sus mejores amigas y por eso tenía fotografías con ambas en su oficina.

Shaoran analizó las probabilidades. Sakura definitivamente _no_ parecía ser menor de edad, era toda una mujer, pero las apariencias podían ser muy engañosas. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

Cuando ella llegó con los postres, Shaoran y Meiling cruzaron miradas, y luego posaron sus ojos en ella.

-No, no soy asesina serial. No, no fumo ni uso drogas. Sí, fui a la universidad. Sí, tengo licencia para conducir. ¿Algo más? –Contestó Sakura, sin que se lo preguntaran.

-¿O sea que no eres menor de edad? –El tono de voz de Shaoran sonaba casi suplicante.

Sakura rió-. Hace algunos años dejé de serlo.

Él suspiró aliviado.

-¿Puedo ser yo quien les haga una pregunta esta vez? –Ellos asintieron, curiosos-. ¿Qué tan perturbador puede ser que dos primos que probablemente tienen mucho que contarse, prefieran pasar su almuerzo interrogando a la mesera que los atiende?

Ellos se rieron a carcajadas. Sakura sonrió, esos dos le recordaban mucho a su relación con Tomoyo.

-Perturbador, sí. –Comentó Meiling.

-Bastante, la verdad. –Secundó Shaoran.

Luego del postre, cuando Sakura pasó a recoger la cuenta ya pagada, se encontró con una tarjeta pequeña que decía:

_Shaoran Li_

_Arquitecto_

_555-423-987_

En el revés de la tarjeta, había otro número y un mensaje escrito a mano:

"_Si quieres interrogarme, no lo pienses dos veces."_

Se sonrió a sí misma y se fijó que otra vez había dejado una jugosa propina. Shaoran definitivamente tenía dinero. Se encogió de hombros y continuó con su trabajo.

Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo sexy que eran los hoyuelos que se le formaban a un lado de la boca cuando sonreía.

_Como para comérselos._

Eriol Hiragiizawa sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo luego de casi cuatro meses sin verse. Estaba idéntico a como lo dejó en el aeropuerto.

-¡Shaoran! –Le dio un abrazo amistoso, el cual el castaño correspondió inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu Inglaterra natal? ¿Mucho pescado frito con papas?

Eriol rió-. Más o menos. Me fue muy bien, pero siempre es bueno volver.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la casa de Eriol, para desayunar.

-¿Cuándo fue que llegaste?

-Hace una semana, y me hubiera quedado más tiempo, pero tenía esta cita con una socia nueva, para hablar sobre las sucursales de su empresilla en Inglaterra. –Hizo una pausa para reírse irónicamente-. Resultó ser que la otra dueña es mi ex.

Shaoran se sorprendió. -¿Azuka?

-No, no –negó con la cabeza-, me refería a mi primera novia, Tomoyo, la chica con la cual tuve mi primera vez.

Los ojos de Shaoran se abrieron en sorpresa y diversión.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, al principio no sabía cómo iba a resultar todo, ya que quedamos en muy malos términos, pero me alegró saber que ella ya lo superó. La última vez que la vi no tenía mucho material para agarrar –Señaló su pecho-, pero ahora… ¡guao!

Shaoran se rió. Comentario típico de Eriol.

-Eso pasa, cuando las dejas se convierten en diosas y dejan atrás todos sus defectos.

-Te lo juro –suspiró-, recuerdo que terminamos porque discutíamos mucho; yo la llamé loca y ella me dijo patán, le conté a todo el mundo que usaba relleno, y luego ella les dijo a todas las chicas que yo no era muy bueno en el dormitorio.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginar la escena.

-¿Era cierto? –Preguntó divertido.

-Lo era, pero ambos cambiamos. No sabes lo que fue escucharla hablar en ese tono profesional. Me dijo que me iba a llamar hoy, para encontrarnos y así poder conversar de amigos, y no en plan de trabajo. –Cerró los ojos por un momento, como evocando el recuerdo de Tomoyo y su escote provocativo-. Me pregunto cómo será en la cama ahora.

-Ya somos dos. –Suspiró Shaoran.

Eriol abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Pero tú no la conoces.

-No, no, quise decir que conocí a alguien y estoy en las mismas que tú, preguntándome cómo será en la cama.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Alguna señorita de la alta sociedad, quizá?

Shaoran se rió-. Es una mesera de_ Dolce_.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó incrédulo-. Y yo que pensaba que sólo te fijabas en modelos de pasarela.

-Tienes que verla, Eriol, es una ninfa. Tiene unos ojazos verdes que con tan sólo mirarlos quieres tirártele encima. Y sus piernas, sus piernas son espectaculares y _largas_.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás saliendo con ella?

Shaoran sintió un baldazo de agua fría.

-No estamos saliendo, la conocí antes de ayer en _Dolce_. Ayer fui a almorzar con Meiling y pedí que me atendiera.

-Comprendo, comprendo –Dijo mientras abría la puerta de la cafetería-, ¿y ella qué piensa de ti?

-No lo sé, ayer le dejé mi número pero no me ha llamado. Meiling dijo que me averiguaría su horario de trabajo.

-¿Meiling? –Preguntó sentándose en una mesa pegada a la ventana.

-No preguntes cómo. Recuerda que Meiling sabe cosas.

Eriol se estremeció-. Tu prima me perturba, siempre me ha mirado como si supiera lo que estoy pensando todo el tiempo –sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal-, además, tiene cara de… -Hizo una pausa.

-¿De qué?

-Sadomasoquista.

Shaoran se rió. Era cierto que para algunos hombres Meiling podía ser sensualmente intimidante, pero tampoco rayaba en lo sadomasoquista.

-No lo es, pero le gustan las esposas.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Digamos que el repertorio de hombres con los que se ha acostado es bastante amplio, y bueno, algunos fueron compañeros míos. Creo que eres prácticamente el único de mis amigos que se salva.

Eriol sonrió. El móvil de Shaoran comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, y al mirar la pantalla sonrió. _Hablando del rey de Roma…_

-Hola, Mei, justo estaba hablando de ti.

-Tu amada trabaja los lunes, martes, jueves y domingos. Los lunes y los domingos de seis de la tarde hasta la hora de cierre. Los martes y jueves después del mediodía.

Shaoran parpadeó sorprendido. Meiling sí que era eficiente. Y extraña.

-Se llama Sakura Kinomoto, tiene veinticinco años, es soltera y vive con su prima. Le gusta_ Coldplay _y Jane Austen.

Shaoran estaba perplejo-. Meiling, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

-Tengo mis contactos.

La llamada finalizó y Shaoran pudo jurar que Meiling había sonreído complacida tras decir eso último.

Sakura no podía dejar de reírse de lo que Tomoyo, al otro lado del teléfono, le estaba contando.

-Tomoyo, te juro que no me puedo dejar de reír, ¡voy a chocar por tu culpa! ¡Eres una descarada!

La pelinegra sólo sonrió y utilizó un tono serio y profesional.

-Tenía que sacar provecho de mis atributos, Sakura, ¿cómo se te ocurre que después de que Eriol me llamó plana en el Instituto no iba a ponerme un escote? Pero no pienses mal, fue un escote elegante, no vulgar.

-¿Y te hizo algún comentario? –Sakura agradeció al cielo que hubiera lugar para estacionarse frente a la cafetería favorita de Kero. Se extrañó al no ver el Mercedes blanco de su amigo por ningún lado.

-No, pero tenías que haber visto su cara, parecía que nunca hubiera visto una mujer. Hasta tuve que decirle que me mirara a la cara en una ocasión. Se puso tan rojo como un tomate, ¡hasta se disculpó nervioso!

-Te dije que estaba muy cambiado –Abrió la puerta de su auto y se bajó-, ya no es el mismo desvergonzado y tonto de antes, ahora es todo un caballero, y se ve muy mono con lentes.

-Eso no puedo negártelo, está muy guapo. Y me habló muy bien, de hecho quedé en llamarlo hoy para encontrarnos y conversar.

-Donde hubo fuego…

Sakura entró a la cafetería y fue directamente a la barra, para ver el enorme menú que estaba guindado en la pared.

-Cállate, Sakura. –Espetó Tomoyo. La castaña se rió-. Bueno, te dejo, voy a llamarlo antes de que me arrepienta. –Y colgó antes de que su prima comenzara a molestarla de nuevo.

Al segundo siguiente de haber finalizado su llamada con Tomoyo, Sakura recibió un mensaje de texto de Kero:

_No podré ir a desayunar contigo, Saku, surgió algo importante que debo atender. Besos, ¡te quiero!_

Sakura frunció el ceño. Sí que debía ser importante, porque para que ni siquiera la llamara…

Shaoran había observado todos los movimientos de Sakura por la ventana, desde que se había bajado de su Lexus hasta que había fijado su atención en el menú. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de verano, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos.

-Eriol, mira, es ella –la señaló sin reparo alguno, ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Eriol se giró para verla. Aquel corte y color de pelo se le hicieron muy familiares. Un momento, ¿Shaoran había dicho que tenía ojos verdes?

-¿Sakura?

Ella se giró para ver quién la había llamado y se sorprendió al toparse con Eriol, que estaba sentado en una mesa junto a un hombre muy apuesto, con una mirada preciosa y muy familiar.

La mirada de su cliente más _hot_… Shaoran Li.

Se acercó a ellos y ambos se pusieron de pie para saludarla.

-Sakura, ¡qué _sorpresa _encontrarte! –Exclamó Eriol, haciendo énfasis en la palabra sorpresa, dándole una mirada de confusión, para que ella captara inmediatamente que Shaoran le había contado sobre su supuesto empleo.

Ella le sonrió un tanto desconcertada-. Oh, sí, ¡sorpresa! –Exclamó intentado parecer sorprendida.

-Ya va, ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Preguntó Shaoran sin entender.

-Sí, fuimos juntos al instituto. –Comentó Eriol, sin agregar nada más.

El móvil de Eriol comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, por lo que se excusó para contestar. Era Tomoyo, quería que quedaran para desayunar. Él, por supuesto, no iba a negarse, así que se disculpó con Shaoran y Sakura, no sin antes decirle a la castaña que le debía una buena explicación a su curiosidad. Ella, por su parte, agradeció mentalmente que Eriol no dijera nada.

Shaoran la invitó a su mesa, halando la silla para que ella se sentase. Sakura accedió con una media sonrisa, sabiendo que no sería muy cortés de su parte rechazar la invitación, sobre todo cuando ninguno de los dos tenía con quién desayunar. Cuando se hubo sentado, Shaoran no pudo evitar acercar su boca al oído izquierdo de Sakura para susurrarle, de la manera más seductora y sugestiva que encontró:

-Siempre estás hermosa, pero hoy te ves particularmente sexy.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, haciendo que los vellos de sus brazos se pusieran en punta. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró profundo. Shaoran se sentó frente a ella. Sakura habló cuando se sintió menos… acalorada. Hicieron sus pedidos y estuvieron conversando sobre cómo habían conocido a Eriol, y lo mucho que había cambiado con el pasar de los años.

-Entonces, Shaoran –él sonrió al oír que lo llamaba por su nombre-, ¿qué es lo que haces cuando no estás conquistando meseras en _Dolce_?

Él rió-. Pues, intento conquistar a las maestras de mis ocho hijos en sus diferentes colegios. Tú sabes, lo usual. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se rió ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Eres casado?

-Oh, no, soy soltero y sin compromiso. Tampoco tengo hijos.

-Lo supuse. Y supongo que tu profesión es la de detective privado, porque te gusta interrogar a las personas.

-En realidad, hago casas. –Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró curiosa-. En serio, soy arquitecto, hago casas y edificios.

-¿Has hecho algún edificio importante o famoso? –Preguntó interesada.

-Algunos, entre ellos el lugar donde trabajas.

Ella abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida.

-¿Tú hiciste _Dolce_?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya sé por qué te quieren tanto allí.

-Y tú, ¿qué haces cuando no estás atendiendo los pedidos de clientes desesperados por tu atención?

Ella sonrió-._ Cosas_.

Él fingió asombro. Aquel toque de misterio le estaba gustando. Al parecer Sakura estaba lejos de ser una mujer aburrida. Le regaló una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Qué clase de cosas, preciosa?

-Bueno, diseño ropa y piezas de joyería, preparo catálogos y cosas así.

-¿Diseñadora? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Crees que tu ropa algún día llegue a venderse en tiendas?

Ella rió por dentro. Ya se vendía, y en su propia tienda.

-Es posible.

-¿Y crees que algún día pueda vestirme con algo de _Sakura Kinomoto_?

-Sólo si te gusta usar ropa de mujer. –Shaoran sonrió y Sakura frunció el ceño-. Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi apellido?

-Tengo mis contactos. –Citó a Meiling-. Entonces, ¿trabajas en _Dolce_ para subsidiar tus diseños?

-Digamos que _Dolce_ es algo completamente temporal y pasajero.

Su pedido llegó, y los ojos de Sakura brillaron al ver sus _waffles_ cubiertos de fresas frescas y caramelo. Shaoran había pedido panqueques con chispas de chocolate y _Nutella_. Además de un panecillo de chocolate y una malteada del mismo sabor. Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio.

-¿Amante del chocolate?

Él cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al corazón.

-Es mi única y verdadera pasión.

-Creí que era la arquitectura. –Mordió una de sus fresas y sintió que tocaba el cielo.

-Oh, no. Digamos que la arquitectura es algo completamente temporal y pasajera.

Ella se rió. Shaoran era gracioso y eso le encantaba.

-La mía son las fresas. –Comentó mordiendo una.

Shaoran sonrió-. Planeo crear mi propia fábrica de chocolate.

-¿Cómo la de Charlie? –Preguntó Sakura emocionada, mientras se llevaba un trozo de _waffle_ a la boca.

-Sin los _oompaloompas_.

Dos hoyuelos se formaron a cada lado de los labios de Shaoran cuando le sonrió a Sakura. Ella le devolvió el gesto, más por lo guapo que se veía sonriendo que por el comentario anterior. ¡Por Dios!

Continuaron comiendo, y cuando ya estaban por finalizar su desayuno, Sakura hizo un comentario que tenía más de cierto de lo que ella pensaba:

-¿Sabías que si juntas tu pasión con la mía tienes algo enteramente celestial y delicioso? –Él la miró un poco confundido-. Me refiero al chocolate y a las fresas, por supuesto.

_Y el caramelo combina con tus ojos_, pensó. _Por eso me gusta tanto_.

Shaoran sonrió-. Cierto. Eso significa que nos complementamos maravillosamente.

Ella rió por lo bajo y suspiró mentalmente. _Ah, Shaoran_. Qué encanto de hombre. Gracioso y simpático, además de encantador y atractivo. Y no era casado. Ni gay. Y ya era lo suficientemente difícil encontrar a un hombre así en el mundo como para que de repente la mayoría de los buenos partidos comenzaran a salir de clóset.

De la clase de Sakura, tres de los chicos –ahora hombres- terminaron siendo gay. _Tres_. ¡Imagínese! Quién lo hubiera pensado, viéndolos jugar al fútbol y hablar de chicas como los demás, dígame usted. Entonces todo tuvo sentido, claro que sí. Ahora sabía por qué Yamato y Sayuu salían siempre de últimos de las duchas, luego de la clase de educación física, por todas las deidades existentes. Y por qué siempre que había que hacer un trabajo en parejas se juntaban. Sí, sí, claro.

De hecho, una vez ella misma los había visto más cerca de lo normal en la piscina.

Ahora _todo_ tenía sentido.

Y luego estaba Yoshiro. _Oh, Yoshiro._ La vergüenza…

Al terminar de comer, Shaoran se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y a cambio de eso Sakura se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, ya que él no tenía su auto consigo. Al subirse al lujoso y chic auto de Sakura, Shaoran no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

-Al parecer pagan muy bien en _Dolce_. –Ella rió mientras ponían en marcha el vehículo-. ¿O son tus diseños los que pagan esta belleza?

-Lo segundo.

Durante el camino, Shaoran no pudo evitar recorrer las piernas de Sakura con su mirada una y otra vez, preguntándose si practicaba algún ejercicio para verse tan bien y tener un trasero tan firme. Sakura, por su parte, estaba encantada de tener a Shaoran en su auto, porque así podría oler su perfume cada vez que se subiera. O al menos hasta que se esfumara.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura se giró para mirar a Shaoran y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento: se imaginaron besando al otro fogosamente, sin importar nada más.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno, fue muy amable de tu parte invitarme. –Dijo Sakura, alejando los pensamientos impuros de su cabeza.

Él sonrió-. El placer es siempre mío. Además, tú estabas regalándome tu compañía. –Comentó Shaoran, espantando así cualquier fantasía irrealizable en aquel momento.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, complacida con sus encantos.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, para luego bajarse del auto y caminar hacia el portal de su edificio. Sakura se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejarla recostada y sonrió.

Bueno, no había sido un beso fogoso, pero había sido un beso.

Definitivamente, no se arrepentía de haber perdido aquella apuesta con Tomoyo. De hecho, si tuviera que regresar en el tiempo, lo haría de nuevo.

Una y mil veces más.

* * *

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus bellos **_**reviews**_**! De verdad me encanta que les haya gustado tanto la historia. ****Shaoran es un coqueto irresistible. Creo que todos entendemos la situación de Sakura.**

**Un beso grande a todos, pórtense muy mal.**


	3. Traviesos

_**Dolce**_

_"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella." -Oscar Wilde._

_**Capítulo III:**_

"_**Travieso"**_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Simplemente no podía. Era demasiado espectacular para ser cierto. La gran vitrina de la tienda principal de _Lucy In The Sky_ se veía simplemente mágica. Esos eran los momentos donde ella deseaba montarle un altar a Naoko, con velas y todo.

-Naoko, ¡es precioso! –Sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción.

-Muchas gracias, era lo menos que podía hacer luego de haberte noqueado con aquel jarrón, Sakura –Se acomodó los anteojos, como si aquello fuese a disimular su sonrojo.

-Oh, eso no importa ya, ¡qué haría yo sin ti!

Naoko era la encargada de imagen y decoración de la compañía, y la verdad es que sabía hacer magia si se lo proponía. Y esta vez, se había lucido por completo.

Sakura entró a la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios y se dirigió hasta el mostrador. La vida era bella. En los días que se había ausentado por su otro trabajo, en _Dolce_, comenzó a venderse la nueva colección, y aquello implicaba renovar las vitrinas y los catálogos.

Se sonrió a sí misma al estar allí, rodeada de los hermosos diseños hechos por Tomoyo y ella. A esa hora no había muchas personas en la tienda, así que Sakura aprovechó el tiempo para llamar a Tomoyo, que había quedado de ir a la tienda a esa misma hora. Pero no hizo falta, porque la pelinegra entró a la tienda como si el solo pensamiento hubiera servido para hacerla aparecer. Y grande fue su sorpresa, cuando la vio entrar seguida de Eriol Hiragizawa, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Qué sorpresa! –Exclamó al verlos-. Ustedes dos juntos de nuevo, ¡quién lo diría!

Tomoyo le envió una mirada asesina y Sakura reprimió su risa. Los saludó a ambos con dos besos en la mejilla y se apresuró a preguntarles por qué estaban juntos.

-Entonces, ¿no van a volver después de tanto tiempo? –Su pregunta hizo que Tomoyo se tensara y que Eriol sonriera-. Por cierto, Eriol, ¿cómo está Shaoran?

Tomoyo frunció el ceño-. ¿El sexy de _Dolce_? –Sakura asintió-. ¿Eriol lo conoce?

Esta vez fue Eriol quien asintió.

-Es mi mejor amigo, y hablando de él –Su mirada inquisidora hizo que Sakura se estremeciera-, ¿cómo es eso que trabajas en _Dolce_ de mesera, Sakura?

Miró a Tomoyo cómo preguntándole si debía decir la verdad, y al ver que esta asintió, suspiró.

-Perdí una apuesta con Tomoyo, y tengo que trabajar allí por un tiempo indefinido.

Eriol rió divertido-. ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Cosas de mujeres –Dijeron ambas al unísono, haciendo que Eriol abriera los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

-Pues, Shaoran está completamente deslumbrado por la guapa y agradable mesera de _Dolce_, y estoy seguro que hará hasta lo imposible para que salgas con él.

Sakura sonrió. Ella también estaba encantada por el guapo e increíblemente sexy cliente que tenía.

-Vaya, el Mundo es pequeño. –Comentó Sakura.

Una mujer de pelo negro entró a la tienda, hablando por su móvil muy animadamente. Eriol se ajustó las gafas y la miró mejor. Su rostro adquirió una expresión de sorpresa y al mismo tiempo, ironía.

-Definitivamente, querida Sakura, el Mundo _sí_ que es pequeño.

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo dirigieron sus miradas a la recién llegada, que acababa de finalizar su llamada, y ahora guardaba su teléfono móvil en su bolso. Entonces la aludida alzó la vista y se encontró con tres pares de ojos puestos en ella. Y grande fue su sorpresa, al reconocerlos a los tres. Un hombre y dos mujeres.

El hombre era Eriol Hiragizawa, el mejor amigo de su primo, y al cual, por cierto, no veía desde hacía un año o más. Sólo conocía a una de las mujeres, pero había visto a la otra en una fotografía.

-¡Pero si es el mismísimo Eriol Hiragizawa en persona! –Exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y se acercó a los tres.

Eriol le correspondió, su sonrisa no tan grande como la de ella, y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

-Meiling, ¡cuánto tiempo! –Dijo Eriol.

-Un año y un par de meses, aproximadamente.

Meiling posó sus ojos en Sakura y le ofreció una sonrisa. Sakura le correspondió. Luego se fijó en Tomoyo y, en aquel momento, algo en su cabeza hizo clic. Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Y al mismo tiempo, no.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Exclamó, llevándose las manos a la boca por la impresión y el asombro-. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Los tres presentes se miraron entre sí, sin comprender.

-¡Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido! –Dijo Meiling, con la expresión de Aureliano Babilonia en el momento preciso en el que descifró los pergaminos de Melquíades-. Ustedes dos… ustedes son Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji, ¡las dueñas de _Lucy In The Sky_! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Las aludidas se miraron y sonrieron. Aquello sucedía a veces, cuando alguna clienta frecuente las reconocía por las revistas y las fotos, y gritaba emocionada, las abrazaba y felicitaba por ser tan increíbles y hacer del mundo un lugar más _elegante_.

-¡Con razón se me hacían tan familiares! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que las conozca, ustedes son dos genios vivientes! –Exclamó, emocionada.

Sakura se rió, y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo, aunque aún sin comprender la situación del todo.

-Espera, ¿conocen a Meiling? –Preguntó Eriol sin entender nada.

-La conocí hace dos días, en _Dolce_, fue a almorzar con Shaoran y él me la presentó. –Explicó Sakura-. Tomoyo, ella es Meiling Li es la bailarina de la que Kero nos habló, y casualmente, la prima de Shaoran.

Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa ante las ironías y casualidades de la vida. Así que todos estaban conectados de alguna manera… _interesante_.

-Pero, hay algo que no entiendo. –Meiling frunció el ceño ligeramente-. ¿Por qué trabajas en _Dolce_?

Nuevamente, Sakura explicó que aquello se debía a que había perdido una apuesta con su prima. Meiling se rió y, a diferencia de Eriol, no preguntó qué clase de apuesta.

Las tres mujeres conversaron durante un largo rato sobre moda y diseñadores, por lo que Eriol se excusó para retirarse, ya que no se sentía muy atraído por el tema.

El jueves a las seis y media de la tarde, Shaoran se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, en el restaurante _Dolce_. Estaba revisando unos correos en su BlackBerry mientras esperaba que lo atendieran.

Sakura acababa llevar la comida de una familia a su mesa, cuando Pedro se le acercó, con una expresión suspicaz y divertida en el rostro.

-No sé qué fue lo que le hiciste, mujer, pero ahora sólo quiere que lo atiendas tú.

Por supuesto que no tuvo ni que preguntar a qué se refería, fue nada más mirar detrás del hombro de Pedro para encontrarse con Shaoran Li sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, muy ocupado con su móvil.

Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Créeme que ni yo misma sé qué fue lo que le hice, Pedro.

Su compañero rió y ella se dirigió a la mesa de Shaoran.

_Hola, sexy, _pensó Sakura al verlo. _Cada día te ves mejor._

-Buenas tardes, señor Li, siempre es un placer tenerlo de vuelta.

Shaoran alzó la vista y se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura, quien se había posado frente a él. Le sonrió y dejó su móvil sobre la misa.

-El placer es siempre mío, no lo olvides. –Dijo con galantería-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted qué tal?

Shaoran alzó una ceja sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad? –Preguntó-. Ayer habías comenzado a tutearme y hoy de repente vuelves a hablarme de usted.

Sakura sonrió-. Es parte del protocolo de la empresa, no se supone que deba hablarle con esas confianzas, es usted uno de nuestros clientes más importantes y debo tratarlo como se merece.

-A ver, ¿y no se supone que el cliente siempre tiene la razón y que hay que complacerlo en lo que pide? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces, si yo te pido que me tutees, ¿no deberías hacerlo?

-Probablemente sí.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-Y… si te digo que te quiero a ti, ¿me lo negarías?

Sakura intentó no seguirle la corriente, pero era demasiado difícil tenerlo enfrente, sonriéndole de aquella manera tan seductora. Apenas y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa coqueta. Shaoran rió.

-Está bien, está bien. Hoy sólo quiero postres.

Ella asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué postres desea?

-Pie de limón, tarta de fresas y _crème brûlée. _En ese orden, pero el último lo quiero frío, por favor.

-Enseguida regreso con su pie de limón, _señor_.

Sakura se giró para comenzar a caminar, pero no sin antes colocar su mano sobre el hombro de Shaoran y sonreírle de forma sexy, haciendo que él anhelara un poco más de contacto.

El primer postre no tardó en llegar y el bombillo en la mente de Shaoran se encendió. Le encantaba tener a Sakura cerca, y aquel contacto físico le había gustado mucho.

-Veamos qué tal. –Dijo con un tono aparentemente inocente. Tomó una cucharada relativamente grande y se la llevó la boca-. Bastante bien, ¿quieres un poco?

Ella negó con la cabeza, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Y justo en el momento en el que pensaba retirarse, Shaoran tomó otra cucharada cuyo contenido no llegó a su destino, sino que cayó en su camisa.

-Ups, acabo de mancharme –comentó como un niño pequeño-, ¿te molestaría ayudarme?

Sakura comprendió que lo había hecho a propósito.

_No, claro que no me molesta_, pensó. _Después de todo, mi deber es asistir al cliente, ¿no es así, guapo?_

Tomó la servilleta de tela que estaba sobre la mesa y la humedeció un poco con la copa de agua, se acercó a él y se inclinó ligeramente, para ayudarle a limpiar el accidente.

Shaoran no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en el pequeño escote que ofrecía el vestido negro de Sakura, y sintió que su aroma de mujer lo llenaba por completo. Ella se esmeró en que aquel contacto pareciera una caricia. Se tomó su tiempo y cuando hubo finalizado, se incorporó para regalarle una sonrisa.

-Intente ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez, señor Li. –Dijo-. Ahora vuelvo con su tarta de fresa.

Shaoran se sonrió así mismo, complacido con lo que había pasado, y finalizó su pie de limón muy contento, mientras maquinaba otra idea divertida. Sakura regresó minutos después, con la tarta de fresa, que se veía exquisita.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberías colocarme una servilleta como babero, para evitar accidentes. –Le extendió la servilleta.

Sakura la tomó y volvió a inclinarse hacia él, esta vez aumentando la cercanía.

-¿No le parece que ya está lo suficientemente grande como para comer sin mancharse, señor Li? –Dijo mientras le colocaba la servilleta de tela dentro del cuello de la camisa-. O en todo caso, ¿para colocársela usted solo?

Shaoran rió y se encogió de hombros, como un niño pequeño.

-Me gusta tenerte cerca.

Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos ámbares, que la miraban con picardía y diversión. Shaoran bajó su mirada hasta los labios de Sakura.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos labios _muy _sensuales? –Comentó él, en voz baja.

Ella dejó de mover las manos y posó sus ojos en la boca de Shaoran, que le hablaba casi en un susurro.

-Tan fascinantes y atrayentes… -Acarició el labio inferior de Sakura con su dedo índice. De repente estaban más cerca que antes. Muy cerca. Tan sólo unos centímetros más y…

De repente, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que se incorporó, interrumpiendo el momento.

-¿Así está bien? –Preguntó, mientras alejaba de su mente la imagen del rostro de Shaoran tan cerca del suyo.

Pero Shaoran todavía no había terminado de jugar.

-¿Quieres probar un poco? –Se llevó una cucharada a la boca, obviando la pregunta anterior-. Está muy rico.

-No debería. –Respondió ella, pero dudó al ver aquella sonrisa sexy.

-Sé lo mucho que te gustan las fresas, y éstas están muy ricas, no me digas que no, anda.

_No, no, ¡no! _Le decía su lado serio y profesional.

_Sí, sí, ¡sí!_ Le gritaba su lado sexual.

Era como tener a un diablito y un angelito en cada hombro. Ay, qué difícil era elegir cuando de Shaoran Li se trataba. Pero ella había visto un comercial de paletas de chocolate que decía que caer en la tentación era la mejor manera de deshacerse de ella.

Que nunca, nunca la escucharan las monjitas de la escuela primaria. Ni sus padres.

Al diablo con el profesionalismo y la seriedad. Tentación, tentación, ¿dónde estás?

-Bueno, pero sólo un poco. –Comentó mientras se cercioraba de que nadie los estuviera viendo.

Shaoran sonrió complacido y tomó una buena porción de la tarta con la cuchara.

-Acércate, no te voy a morder –dijo al ver que Sakura seguía en su lugar-, a no ser que quieras tú así lo quieras, claro.

Esbozó una sonrisa seductora y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, como un acto involuntario. Aquel gesto hizo que Shaoran la mirara con deseo.

Sakura se acercó a él, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y abrió la boca, para recibir la tarta. Él deseó ser la cuchara, en el momento en que ella la tuvo dentro de su boca. Ella cerró los ojos, como si aquello le ayudara a degustar mejor el postre.

_Por Dios, qué mujer tan sensual_, pensó._ Todo lo que hace me vuelve loco._

Sakura abrió los ojos luego de saborear y tragar la tarta.

-¿Te gustó? –Preguntó él, encantado con todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

-Pues, sí, está muy rica. –Respondió-. Muchas gracias por compartirla conmigo, señor Li.

-Cuando quieras.

Sakura le regaló una sonrisa y se retiró. Entró a la cocina con paso apresurado, y al ver que Chiharu iba a salir con una jarra con agua fría, se la quitó y se sirvió en una de las copas que su compañera llevaba. Bebió de un tirón.

-¿Mucho calor? –Preguntó Chiharu divertida.

-Algo así. –Dijo Sakura-. En realidad es Li, que cada vez que me toca ir a su mesa me tengo que persignar porque no sé qué se le va a ocurrir esta vez.

Chiharu se rió. Ambas se dirigieron al anaquel que tenía las copas y los vasos.

-Al parecer le encantas, mujer. ¿Y a ti no te gusta nada?

Sakura suspiró-. Ese es el problema, Chi, me es muy difícil no seguirle la corriente cuando coquetea así conmigo.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? –Preguntó su compañera-. Li es todo un bombón.

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que no me parece muy correcto o profesional, no sé.

Chiharu se rió-. ¡Ni que estuvieras asaltando un banco, Sakura! –Exclamó-. Sólo estás coqueteando. Diviértete, pásala bien y aprovecha, porque Li es así con ninguna de nosotras, querida, sólo contigo.

Era cierto. Chiharu tenía razón. Si Shaoran le coqueteaba, ¿por qué ella no habría de hacer lo mismo? ¿Dónde quedaba la igualdad? Además, eso sólo hacía su trabajo más ameno y divertido. Y Shaoran no era casado, así que cuál era el problema en una que otra sonrisilla o comentario coqueto, ninguno.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Dijo con seguridad-. Tienes toda la razón.

Chiharu sonrió-. Lo sé, y ahora me voy, que me esperan.

Sakura recordó que debía llevarle el _crème brûlée_ a Shaoran, así que lo tomó y se dirigió a su mesa, con paso firme. Al llegar, vio que él estaba golpeando la mesa con los dedos, y que ya se había terminado la tarta. Al verla sonrió.

-Hola, te extrañé.

Sakura colocó el sobre la mesa.

-Frío, como lo pidió.

-Veamos qué tal. –Tomó una cucharada y lo probó-. Mmm, delicioso, ¿quieres probarlo?

Esta vez Sakura no se negó, sino que aceptó directamente, recordando lo que Chiharu le había dicho. Pero Shaoran todavía tenía ganas de jugar, y no pensaba desaprovechar esta oportunidad, así que en el momento en que Sakura se acercó para tomar la cucharada, la soltó _accidentalmente_, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento, la he tirado sin querer.

Ella se rió por lo bajo-. Estamos teniendo muchos accidentes hoy, señor Li.

Él sólo sonrió-. Sí, bueno, pero no importa. ¿Sabías que no hace falta usar cuchara para comer _crème brûlée_? –Antes de que Sakura dijera nada, Shaoran tomó un poco de la crema flameada con su dedo y se lo llevó a la boca con un movimiento rápido. Repitió la movida, sólo que esta vez se lo ofreció a ella.

Sakura no pudo contenerse al ver la mirada ambarina y expectante de Shaoran.

_Así que te gustan las travesuras, muñecote_, pensó._ Seamos traviesos, entonces._

Con una sonrisa que le hubiera causado un ataque cardíaco a cualquiera, Sakura rodeó la muñeca de Shaoran con su mano y se llevó su dedo lleno de crema a la boca y, con su mejor cara de chica traviesa, lo acarició con su lengua.

Shaoran sintió que el termostato de su cuerpo se había averiado, porque no era normal que la temperatura de su cuerpo hubiera ascendido tanto por aquel simple gesto. Ni tampoco que reaccionara así cuando ella introdujo el dedo en su boca y lo succionó de la manera más erótica posible, mientras los miraba con aquellos ojazos verdes que lo invitaban a todo.

_Tú sí sabes cómo encenderme, preciosa._

Sakura estaba disfrutando aquello, ver el deseo en los ojos de Shaoran, la fascinación, le encantaba. Al terminar, se lamió los labios y sonrió. Y antes de retirarse, se acercó a Shaoran, colocó ambas manos sobre uno de sus hombros y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-Que lo disfrute. –Susurró con su tono de voz más seductor, y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Shaoran se quedó estático, paralizado en su lugar, sin poder articular palabra o pensamiento alguno, porque en su mente todavía estaba la imagen de Sakura lamiendo su dedo. Todavía podía sentir el roce de sus labios en su piel. Todo aquello había sido suficiente para excitarlo.

Terminó el postre y esperó impaciente a que Sakura regresara, pero aquel momento nunca llegó. Fue Pedro quien le llevó la cuenta.

-¿Y Sakura? –Preguntó Shaoran luego de saludar al joven.

-Acaba de irse, su hora de salida había pasado por media hora, pero no se fue porque quiso seguir atendiéndolo.

La pequeña desilusión que había sentido ahora era reemplazada por la dicha de que ella se hubiese quedado a atenderlo. Al abrir el pequeño folio de cuero para depositar su tarjeta y así pagar la cuenta, se llevó una sorpresa.

Una _muy_ grata sorpresa.

No pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo ante aquello y luego reírse. Tomó la notita y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Esperó a que Pedro regresara con su tarjeta para averiguar algo sin lo cual no dormiría esta noche.

-Pedro, mi querido amigo, sé que esto será muy extraño y quizá raye en lo acosador y enfermizo, pero, ¿será que podrías conseguirme el horario de trabajo de la señorita Kinomoto? –Preguntó en el tono de voz que utilizaban los mafiosos cuando decían _haz que parezca un accidente_.

Pedro se rió y no hizo preguntas, simplemente asintió y minutos más tarde, volvió a la mesa del señor Li con un papelito donde estaba escrito el horario de trabajo de Sakura. Le agradeció y le dio la propina que le correspondía a Sakura.

Ya en su auto, sacó la pequeña nota de su bolsillo y volvió a leerlo:

"_Espero que hayas disfrutado  
del postre tanto como yo,  
guapo."_

La marca de un beso junto a aquella frase escrita a mano, con una caligrafía femenina y elegante, hizo que Shaoran volviera a sonreír. Sakura era un hechizo de mujer.

Y cada día le gustaba más.

Sakura terminó de empacar su ropa para la playa y cerró su maleta.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo? –Preguntó Tomoyo cuando entró a la habitación de su prima-. Veo que sí. Bueno, entonces vamos a bajar las cosas al auto.

Sakura asintió y tomó sus cosas. Era viernes por la mañana y Tomoyo y ella iban a pasar dos días en la playa, ya que habían sido invitadas a un evento doble: una edición especial de la revista _Fasshon _–la misma donde trabajaba Yoshiro-, donde hacían una mención especial a la nueva colección de _Lucy in the Sky_, y la fiesta de inauguración del hotel donde ese realizaría el evento.

_Qué rico ir a la playa_, pensaba Sakura mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto del Audi Q5 de Tomoyo.

-¿No sientes que estás viviendo un _déjà vu? _Yendo a la playa por un evento de la revista Fasshon. –Inquirió Tomoyo, haciendo clara referencia al episodio ocurrido con Yoshiro.

Sakura rodó los ojos y rió, para luego mirar por la ventana.

-Más o menos. –Contestó-. La única diferencia es que ahora no voy con la esperanza y la ilusión de besar a Yoshiro en la playa, ¡qué vergüenza!

Tomoyo se rió. En el camino hablaron sobre diversos temas relacionados con el amor. Y fue inevitable tocar el tema Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sólo nos hemos visto tres veces desde el Instituto. La vez en la que prácticamente me obligaste a ir a esa comida, un desayuno casual al día siguiente y cuando me lo encontré por casualidad en la calle y nos viste llegar juntos a la tienda.

Sakura alzó las cejas de manera sugestiva.

-¿Por casualidad? ¿En la calle? ¿Así le dicen ahora? –Tomoyo la miró con seriedad-. Ya, ya. Pero dime, ¿no quedaron en nada más?

-No, Sakura, no quedamos en nada más. Y antes de que insistas en juntarme con él, te informo que no creo que ese «nada» más se convierta en un «algo más».

-Bueno, si tú lo dices, está bien. Pero recuerda lo que decía el profesor Terada: "nunca digas de esta agua no he de beber".

Tomoyo decidió que cambiar el tema era la mejor arma para evadir aquella conversación sobre su ex del colegio.

-¿Y tú cómo vas con tu querido cliente, Li? –Esta vez fue ella quien alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

Sakura suspiró-. Ay, no sé, Tomoyo. Ayer fue a tomar el postre y no paró de coquetear y jugar en toda la noche. –Se mordió el labio inferior-. Me hizo limpiarlo, colocarle un babero, me dio de comer con la cuchara y con el dedo.

La pelinegra la miró asombrada.

-¿En serio? –Sakura asintió y Tomoyo volvió la vista al camino-. Guao, así que resultó juguetón, ¿eh?

Sakura sonrió-. Bastante, la verdad. Pero yo también le seguí la corriente, y hasta le dejé una notita con un beso en la cuenta. Y si te soy honesta, no puedo esperar para volver a verlo, Tomy.

Ella sonrió-. Te aseguro que él tampoco, primita.

El dueño del hotel era un alemán multimillonario que se había enamorado de Japón a los veintiocho años, y cuyo único sueño había sido el de tener un hotel frente al mar.

Ahora tenía cincuenta años y un hotel idéntico al que había visto en un sueño que se había vuelto recurrente. Un amigo suyo le contó sobre Shaoran Li, sus grandes construcciones y su talento especial: Shaoran podía diseñar cualquier cosa que quisieras exactamente de la forma que la quisieras, e inclusive mejor. Lo contactó dos años antes y él mismo no podía creer que aquel hombre joven de cabello desordenado fuera Shaoran Li.

Se sentaron en un restaurante y en menos de quince minutos, Shaoran le había dibujado el hotel de sus sueños al señor Müller, como se llamaba el alemán, sobre el mantel del restaurante. El resto es historia.

Por obvias razones, Shaoran no necesitó hacer check-in en el hotel. De hecho, tenía una suite especial a su nombre, disponible los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Había sido un regalo del señor Müller, como agradecimiento por haber hecho su sueño realidad, literalmente.

Y como Eriol venía con Shaoran, pues, tampoco necesitó de mucho protocolo para que lo situaran en una suite junto a la de Shaoran.

Luego de dejar sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, los dos amigos decidieron bajar a por algo de tomar.

Se encontraban en el lobby decidiendo si comer algo de una vez o esperar a la noche, cuando divisaron a dos mujeres hermosas, que también parecían estar tomando una decisión.

Eriol se fijó en la pelinegra y Shaoran en la castaña. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo y dijeron al unísono:

-Ahí está Sakura/Tomoyo.

-¿Qué? –Repitieron, también al unísono.

Shaoran se adelantó-. Que ahí está Sakura, la mesera de _Dolce_ y tu ex compañera de clases.

Eriol se fijó entonces que la mujer que acompañaba a Tomoyo era, efectivamente, Sakura. Se rió mentalmente al recordar que Shaoran pensaba que Sakura era tan sólo una mesera.

-¿La que está con ella es tu ex novia?

Él asintió con la cabeza-. Así es, Tomoyo Daidouji.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a saludarlas? –Preguntó Shaoran con entusiasmo.

Su amigo estuvo de acuerdo.

Sakura se sintió observada y cuando alzó la mirada, se llevó una gran sorpresa, porque caminando hacia ella y Tomoyo venía el mismísimo Shaoran Li, con una sonrisa sensual de medio lado en los labios. Junto a él estaba Eriol, quien le sonrió al verla.

-Tomoyo, mira quiénes vienen ahí.

Su prima también alzó la mirada y se fijó en los dos apuestos hombres que caminaban hacia ellas.

-¿Ese no es Eriol? –Preguntó dudosa-. Ay, sí, Sakura, vámonos, apúrate. –Tomó la mano de su prima, pero ésta no se movió-. ¿Qué pasa?

-El que viene con él es Shaoran, míralo.

Tomoyo volvió a mirarlos y se fijó en el castaño. ¿Ese era Shaoran Li, el amigo de Eriol y cliente de Sakura? ¡Guao! Definitivamente, su prima tenía razón, estaba como para comérselo.

-Hola, _enfermero_. –Dijo Tomoyo, imitando a los _Animaniacs_. Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia de su prima.

-¿Viste que no exageré? –Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza.

Shaoran y Eriol pronto estuvieron frente a las dos mujeres, cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro, las cuales fueron correspondidas por ellas.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarlas aquí. –Comentó Eriol con amabilidad.

-Lo mismo digo. –Dijo Sakura sin apartar sus ojos de los de Shaoran.

-Tomoyo, él es mi mejor amigo, Shaoran Li. Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, una gran amiga y mi socia.

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse ante lo de "gran amiga". Tomoyo notó aquello y le lanzó una mirada a su prima para que dejara de reírse. Saludó a Shaoran con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Encantada de conocerte.

-Digo lo mismo, Eriol me ha hablado mucho de ti. Cosas muy buenas, por supuesto. –El comentario hizo que Eriol se sonrojara-. Ahora veo por qué.

Tomoyo le sonrió ante el cumplido.

-¿Y qué las trae por aquí? ¿Vinieron al evento de la revista _Fasshon_?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué les parece si las invitamos a comer algo? –Preguntó Shaoran sonriendo-. Podemos ir al restaurante que está en la playa.

Las primas se miraron, como preguntándose si ambas estaban de acuerdo. Tomoyo hubiera querido decir que no, por no darle a Sakura algo con lo cual pudiera molestarla después –ejem, Eriol, cof, cof-, pero dijo que sí por su prima, porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaba Shaoran. Y ahora veía por qué.

Estuvieron de acuerdo, pero con la condición de encontrarse en ese mismo lugar en una hora, para que cada quien tuviera tiempo de cambiarse de ropa, bañarse, o simplemente echarse en la cama de Shaoran a mirar el reloj con ESPN de fondo para disimular, como fue el caso de Eriol, mientras esperaba que su amigo se diera una ducha rápida y se cambiara de ropa.

-¿Tú no te vas a bañar o algo? –Preguntó Shaoran al salir del baño y encontrarse con su amigo muy cómodamente acostado sobre su cama, supuestamente mirando un partido de críquet en ESPN2.

Eriol negó con la cabeza-. ¿Para qué? ¿Te parece que me veo mal?

Shaoran sonrió-. No sé si te ves mal o no, pero te recomiendo que aunque sea te cambies de ropa, no vayas a ser el único con la misma ropa de antes. Por algo nos dijeron que subiéramos.

El pelinegro se ajustó los anteojos.

-Fue para hacernos esperar, Shaoran, es un protocolo femenino, una tradición de más de dos mil años.

Shaoran se rió ante aquello.

-Lo sé, pero quizá era una indirecta. –Le envió una mirada suspicaz a su mejor amigo-. Quién sabe, a lo mejor lo decían por algo.

Eriol arrugó el ceño-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Que lo más probable es que huelas mal y hayan querido que te bañaras.

Eriol frunció el ceño un poco más y alzó su brazo izquierdo para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bromeando. No, no había mal olor, de hecho olía a perfume y desodorante Shaoran volvió a reír.

-Idiota. –Dijo el inglés.

-Cámbiate la camisa para disimular, al menos.

Él se puso de pie mientras gruñía algo en inglés. Abrió la puerta que unía la suite de Shaoran con la suya. Shaoran negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reírse.

Qué sorpresa había sido encontrarse con Sakura en el hotel. ¡Y qué suerte! Justo cuando ya estaba preparándose para no verla durante tres días, ella aparecía tan idílica como de costumbre, a unos metros de él, en el lobby de hotel. ¡Y acompañada de la ex novia de Eriol! Lo cual le recordaba…

-Oye, Eriol –lo llamó al entrar a la suite de su mejor amigo-, ¿cómo es que Tomoyo y Sakura se conocen? ¿También fueron juntas al colegio? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

Eriol asintió mientras buscaba una camisa en su maleta.

-Así es, pero no es por eso que se conocen, en realidad son primas.

Shaoran alzó las cejas por la sorpresa.

-¿Primas? –Se sentó en la cama.

Eriol volvió a asentir-. Sí, primas hermanas. Y mejores amigas, desde el colegio.

-¿Y cómo era Sakura durante el colegio? –Inquirió con interés. Quería conocer más sobre ella.

El pelinegro consiguió la camisa que estaba buscando y cerró la maleta.

-Era guapa, siempre lo ha sido, pero entonces tenía el pelo largo. –Explicó mientras se quitaba la camisa de tipo polo azul que llevaba puesta-. Las matemáticas se le daban muy mal, las detestaba increíblemente, pero era una excelente atleta.

Shaoran sonrió. Así que la sensual flor de cerezo no era buena con los números pero sí con los deportes… interesante, muy interesante.

-Listo, vamos. –Dijo Eriol luego de ponerse una camisa de color rosa bebé.

-¿Estás apurado? –Preguntó Shaoran.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque todavía falta media hora. –Respondió echándose sobre la cama de su mejor amigo. Se puso cómodo y encendió la televisión.

Eriol miró su reloj de pulsera con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, mierda, treinta minutos… ¡no puedo esperar tanto!

-Calma, macho. ¿En serio no puedes esperar tan sólo media hora para ver a tu querida Tomoyo?

Eriol se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que su comentario había sido malinterpretado. Lo que en realidad había querido decir, era que no le gustaba esperar. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, la verdad es que no quería tener que esperar media hora para ver a Tomoyo, quien parecía embellecer con cada día que pasaba.

_Ah, Tomoyo_, suspiró_. Qué hermosa eres._

-No me refería a eso. –Intentó aclarar.

-Bueno, puedes ir a verla ahora si quieres. –Comentó Shaoran. Su tono de voz era la clara antesala a una broma-. Lo más probable es que la consigas en la desnuda ducha.

La imagen mental golpeó a Eriol inmediatamente. Shaoran lo notó y aquello le causó gracia.

-¿Te imaginas?

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo. –Respondió el inglés, aflojando uno de los botones de su camisa-. Y con un poco de suerte, Tomoyo y Sakura estarán duchándose juntas para ahorrar agua y así salvar al medio ambiente.

Esta vez fue Shaoran quien fue invadido por la imagen mental de las dos mujeres desnudas bajo el agua tibia de la regadera.

-¿Crees que necesiten ayuda? –Preguntó con sorna.

Eriol sonrió-. Ojalá la necesitaran.

La media hora pasó muy rápido para Sakura y Tomoyo, que se arreglaron bastante rápido, comentando la una con la otra lo guapos que eran Eriol y Shaoran (Tomoyo halagando a Shaoran y Sakura a Eriol; Tomoyo ignorando las indirectas referentes a Eriol por parte de Sakura, Sakura riendo ante las cosas que decía su amiga sobre Shaoran), y Sakura diciéndole a Tomoyo que no fuera tan negada, que quizá su fin de semana terminaba en sexo. Con Eriol, claramente.

Para los dos amigos pasó bastante despacio, naturalmente. Eriol revisó todas y cada una de las gavetas que encontró en su suite; Shaoran se aprendió los canales y sus números de memoria; ambos se comieron los chocolates que habían dejado las mucamas sobre las almohadas. Y estuvieron tan pendientes de encontrar cosas en las que matar el tiempo, que cuando miraron sus relojes ya habían pasado diez minutos más de lo acordado.

Ambos corrieron al elevador, tropezaron a una señora portuguesa de cincuenta y ocho años, tumbaron un florero de cristal y apretaron la mitad de los botones del ascensor por el apuro.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Shaoran le echó la culpa a Eriol por haber puesto aquel programa de la rueda de la fortuna, que los había distraído a ambos. Eriol le dijo que la culpa había sido de él, por alguna razón poco importante que Shaoran no escuchó porque justo divisó la figura perfecta de Sakura, de pie junto a la de Tomoyo.

Apresuró el paso y en pocos segundos estuvo frente a ellas, como al principio.

-Hola, disculpen la tardanza. –Dijo con su sonrisa encantadora-. Mi amigo necesitó mucho tiempo para arreglarse y, bueno…

-Qué raro. –Comentó Tomoyo con sarcasmo. Shaoran soltó una risita.

Sakura sonrió y miró el rostro sonrojado de Eriol.

-Eso no es verdad. –Se defendió él, y estuvo a punto de decir que ni siquiera se había bañado, pero pensó que aquello tampoco sería muy apropiado.

-No importa, tampoco nos han hecho esperar tanto. –Sakura los miró a todos-. ¿Nos vamos?

Uno de los muchos restaurantes que tenía el hotel estaba ubicado exactamente frente al mar, y su especialidad eran los mariscos. Uno de los meseros los dirigió a una de las mesas de la terraza.

Cuando estuvieron allí, el mesero le apartó la silla a Tomoyo para que se sentara, adelantándose a Eriol, pero con Sakura no tuvo la misma suerte, porque Shaoran fue mucho más rápido. Ella le sonrió complacida y agradecida, y cuando se hubo sentado, Shaoran acercó sus labios a su oído:

-Me hubiera gustado que el beso que me dejaste en la nota lo hubieras dejado en mis labios. –Susurró seductoramente.

Sakura sintió que un escalofrío recorría su nuca, producto del roce del aliento de Shaoran contra su piel, y del comentario que había hecho.

_A mí también me hubiera gustado, muñecote._

* * *

**Regresé de mi viaje de graduación. **

**Creo que a todos nos gustaría comer un poco de postre con Shaoran, si las cosas van a tornarse así. Rico, rico. Ya Meiling se dio cuenta de que Sakura no era sólo una mesera, y que por algo le había resultado familiar. ¿Le dirá algo a Shaoran? Nuestros protagonistas se fueron a la playa a vivir la buena vida. ¿Creen que Sakura tenga la misma suerte que cuando fue con Yoshiro? ¿Y Tomoyo con Eriol?**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews, en serio se pasan de bellos** **con todo lo que me escriben. Son unos cuchis. Pues, espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, pórtense muy mal.**

**PD: Un día como hoy, hace treinta años, la música se puso de luto cuando John Lennon fue asesinado. Y todavía hoy, treinta años después de aquella trágica noche, sigue siendo una leyenda.**_**'Cause Love and Peace are eternal. **_**Y es a John y a Los Beatles a quienes debo mi **_**nickname.**_


	4. Etílicos

_**Dolce**_

"_Lo primero que hace una mujer cuando quiere que un hombre la alcance es echarse a correr." –Moilère._

_**Capítulo IV:**_

_**"Etílicos**__**"**_

La risa de los cuatro presentes inundó la terraza del restaurante. Sakura reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca. El chiste que había contado Eriol había sido bastante gracioso, cargado de un humor inteligente.

-Pero dime, Tomoyo, ¿Eriol siempre fue así de gracioso? –Inquirió Shaoran, luego de limpiarse las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta de tela-. Cuando yo lo conocí, ya lo era, pero sé si sea desde siempre.

La pregunta hizo que las dos mujeres dejaran de reír progresivamente. Sakura miró a su prima expectante, sabiendo que Shaoran acababa de entrar en un terreno bastante… peligroso.

Tomoyo bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino blanco e intentó dibujar una sonrisa amable, mientras evitaba a toda costa la mirada inquisitiva de Eriol.

-Pues, no, no siempre. –Comentó intentando sonar casual-. Pero supongo que con el tiempo su sentido del humor y sus chistes se fueron moldeando. –Esta vez se atrevió a mirar a Eriol. Sonrió.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, intentando no reír. Shaoran lo notó y aquello le sacó una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó curioso-. ¿Y cómo era antes?

Tomoyo volvió a posar sus ojos amatistas sobre los azules de Eriol. Podía mentir, y decir que su sentido del humor había sido agradable, sutil y un poco soso; o podía decir la verdad: que había sido pesado, cruel y de muy mal gusto. Sonrió.

_Veritas vos liberabit_, pensó, _la verdad os hará libres_.

Y lo dijo.

Sakura se tapó la boca con la servilleta para disimular su risa. Eriol miró a la pelinegra con sorpresa, como quien no se espera un comentario de ese tipo. Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendidos y se rió.

-¿Pesado? –Preguntó Eriol, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Es cierto, eras bastante pesado y poco gracioso. –Aquello lo dijo con tal seriedad que Sakura se tensó en su lugar.

_Oh, no. No, no, no ¡no!_ Se desesperó mentalmente, _este no es el momento ni el lugar para sacarse los papeles a la luz. Vamos Tomoyo, lee mi mente, vamos, sé que puedes desarrollar poderes telepáticos en menos de diez segundos, ¡vamos! Maldita sea, ¡no está funcionando!_

-¿Eso piensas? –El ceño fruncido de Eriol se había acentuado.

Ella asintió luego de beber un poco más de vino.

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso. Pero como ya dije antes, la gente cambia, y tú lo has hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Tomoyo pareció pensarlo. Sakura la miró rogándole mentalmente para que fuera sutil y no dijera una barbaridad.

-Pues, que ahora eres todo un caballero, un hombre muy dulce y elegante, y hasta algo encantador. –Aquello último lo dijo restándole importancia. Shaoran no pudo evitar reírse.

Eriol lo miró con pesadez y volvió sus ojos a Tomoyo.

-¿Eso qué significa? –Su pregunta demostraba claramente que aquello no le había gustado-. ¿Qué antes no lo era?

Tomoyo se sintió diabólicamente tentada a contestarle. Él estaba pidiéndole –no, suplicándole- que le dijera lo imbécil, troglodita, cavernícola y patán que había sido en sus años escolares y de relación. Miró a su prima de reojo y advirtió que estaba pidiéndole, por pura diplomacia, que por favor no siguiera.

-¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga Eriol? –Colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa y lo miró desafiante-. Porque a estas alturas no creo que tenga importancia.

Eriol abrió la boca para responder, pero Sakura se adelantó, previendo la calma antes de la tormenta:

-No, no, no hace falta. –Dijo rápidamente. Los tres la miraron-. Quiero decir, eso pasó hace tantos años que ya… es como dice Tomoyo, no tiene importancia. Lo que importa es que esas cosas han quedado atrás, ¿no creen? –Esbozó una sonrisa de desesperación.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer y decidió que un cambio de planes no vendría nada mal.

-No, no –Intervino con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-, déjala que hable, Sakura. Si Tomoyo cree que es conveniente y pertinente decirlo, pues, que lo haga. –Miró a la pelinegra-. ¿No es así, linda?

-Quizás no sea justo y necesario, pero gracias. –Comentó sonriéndole por el cumplido y la caballerosidad.

-¿Y bien? –Presionó Eriol con poca delicadeza-. Sé honesta, por favor.

Tomoyo tomó su copa de vino y bebió lo que le quedaba. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y tomó una bocanada de aire. _Aquí vamos_, pensó.

_La curiosidad mató al gato, Eriol,_ pensó Tomoyo con una sonrisa mental.

-Lo que he estado tratando de no decir, _estimado_ Eriol, es que antes eras un pesado, grosero e insensible total, un sinvergüenza abusador y descarado, que además de ser bastante pervertido, no tenías reparo alguno en decir las cosas de cualquier manera. Eras un impertinente y un inmaduro, ¡un pesado de lo peor! –Repitió.

E, increíblemente, se sintió muchísimo mejor luego de decirlo.

Shaoran, que había abierto la boca por la impresión de las primeras palabras –adjetivos calificativos y despectivos, en su mayoría-, esbozó una sonrisa divertida. Miró a Sakura y alzó las cejas. Ella le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de evidente preocupación.

La expresión facial de Eriol mostraba clara indignación, además de sorpresa, naturalmente. Él era un hombre tranquilo y pocas cosas lo alteraban, pero una de ellas era, precisamente, sentirse atacado y con el ego herido. Sobre todo si aquello lo exponía ante otras personas –Sakura y Shaoran- como era el caso.

-Déjame decirte que tú tampoco eras una santa, _querida_ Tomoyo. –Comentó con desdén, haciendo claro énfasis en la palabra querida.

La sonrisa de Shaoran disminuyó, mas no desapareció, cuando miró a su mejor amigo. Esperaba que no dijera nada demasiado fuerte o fuera de lugar.

-Nunca dije que lo era. –Aclaró Tomoyo.

-Qué bueno, porque en realidad eras muy poco tolerante y bastante dramática.

-Era difícil no serlo, teniendo a un imbécil como tú al lado. –Su semblante no se había alterado ni un poco.

Eriol se sintió aún más ofendido que antes. Shaoran estaba disfrutando aquello tanto como cuando vio _The Hangover _con su amigo. Sakura ya se había preparado para todo, ya su prima había destapado la botella de su rabia, y esta no dejaría de hacer efervescencia hasta que lo sacara todo.

-No puedo creer que después de todos estos años sigas guardándome rencor. –Eriol fingió que era él quien no estaba molesto, intentando así invertir los papeles y hacer que Tomoyo quedara como la mala de la película.

Tomoyo advirtió el trasfondo del comentario, y no pudo evitar tornarse a la defensiva.

-¿Disculpa? –Soltó una risa irónica-. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me pidió que hablara, ¡y con honestidad! Sabes muy bien que yo siempre he sido una persona franca en la vida.

-Y poco sutil. –Agregó Eriol cruzándose de brazos.

-La cruda verdad, le dicen. Afróntalo, ¿o te atreverías a decir que te estoy difamando,_ Eri_?

Él pareció pensarlo, sin pasar por alto el apodo con el cual lo había llamado. Así solía decirle cuando salían juntos. Tomoyo no estaba difamándolo, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, él había sido un verdadero patán en sus años de instituto, y se arrepentía enormemente por ello. Pero no lo admitiría todavía, no si aún podía defenderse.

-Creo que estás exagerando –decidió añadirle un poco de sal a la herida-, estás sobreactuando y siendo dramática –y, por qué no, un poco de limón-: _como siempre_.

Aquello fue más de lo que Tomoyo podía soportar. Había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol y diplomacia, digna de una actuación merecedora de un premio Oscar, más por decencia y por no arruinar la cena que por cualquier otra cosa, porque ganas no le faltaban de decirle a ese desgraciado lo patán que había ido y que aparentemente seguía siendo.

-¡Yo sobreactuando! –Exclamó.

Eriol asintió con la cabeza. Sakura tomó su copa de vino y la bebió fondo blanco. Shaoran se preparó para lo que seguía.

-¿Y crees que también sobreactué cuando le dijiste a todo el mundo que tuvimos sexo?

-Oh… -Dejó escapar Shaoran.

-¿Me pasas la botella? –Preguntó Sakura, actuando como si nada estuviera pasando.

Shaoran asintió y le sirvió. Sakura volvió a beber. Él sirvió más en su copa y luego un poco más en la de ella. Bebieron.

Eriol abrió la boca para contraatacar, pero Tomoyo apenas había comenzado.

-¿O cuando le contaste a tus amiguitos que yo usaba relleno en el sujetador? –Bien, probablemente Shaoran no necesitaba saber eso, pero ya qué más daba-. Y entre ellos se encargaron de regarlo por todos lados, como los muy imbéciles que eran, dignos amigos tuyos, por supuesto. ¿Ahí también sobreactué?

Eriol apenas consiguió balbucear algunas cosas. Shaoran miró a Sakura sorprendido y ella sólo asintió, dándole a entender que aquello era cierto. Sirvió más vino en la copa de ambos. Volvieron a beber.

-Concha y Toro, mmm, qué buena cosecha. –Comentó.

-Tú también dijiste cosas, Tomoyo, no te hagas como que yo fui el único.

Ella no podía creer cuánto descaro había en ese hombre. Es que, ¿en qué momento se le había ocurrido hacerse novia suya, por todos los santos? ¡Y acostarse con él! ¡Imagínese! ¡Su primera vez, cristo bendito! Dígame usted… perderla con semejante idiota, ¿cómo era eso posible?

-Tú… tú dijiste que yo, pues, que yo tenía…

-¿Qué tenías un problema de tamaño? –Dijo cortante.

Eriol se sonrojó y Shaoran golpeó la mesa mientras soltaba una carcajada. Sakura bebió un poco más y alzó las cejas, previendo lo peor.

-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere un poco? –Ofreció lo poco que quedaba en la botella.

Tomoyo se lo sirvió y bebió.

-Era cierto, Eriol, déjame recordártelo. Oh, espera… a lo mejor no necesito recordártelo porque sigue siendo cierto.

Eriol abrió la boca, sumamente ofendido, todo el color yéndose a su cara. Shaoran rió y aplaudió. Sakura rezó dos padrenuestros y cuatro avemarías.

-Disculpe. –Shaoran llamó al mesero-. ¿Podría traernos un coctel de camarones? Gracias.

-La diferencia es que tú dijiste todas esas cosas cuando todavía estábamos juntos, en cambio yo lo hice por despecho, cuando hubimos terminado. Pero, ¿sabes? –Continuó luego de beber un poco más de su vino-. Creo que eso es lo único que puedo agradecerte. Que gracias a tu pequeñísimo problema, no me dolió.

-¡Mi alma! –Exclamó Shaoran, para luego estallar en una carcajada que captó la atención de otros comensales.

La mandíbula de Eriol tocó la mesa, al igual que su puño cerrado.

-Salud. –Sakura alzó la copa y Shaoran brindó con ella.

-Dinero. –Dijo. Ambos miraron a Tomoyo y a Eriol-. ¿Amor? –Dijeron al unísono.

Los pelinegros se pusieron de pie bruscamente, con obvias intenciones de retirarse –o asesinarse, en el peor de los casos- y comenzaron a caminar dando grandes zancadas en direcciones opuestas.

-¡No se olviden de usar protección! –Exclamó Shaoran sin dejar de reír.

Sakura soltó la bocanada de aire que había estado aguantándose desde que comenzó la discusión.

-¿Te divertiste? –Le preguntó a Shaoran lo obvio.

-No tienes idea. –Respondió él cuando la miró, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Crees que debamos ir con ellos?

Él negó con la cabeza-. Hay que dejar que se enfríen un poco, que se calmen y se sientan mejor. Así tú y yo podemos comer en paz, aunque debo admitir que la escena se me hizo demasiado divertida. Pero después de todo, era eso lo que hacía falta.

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente al no entender. ¿Qué era lo que hacía falta?

-Eso, que Tomoyo y Eriol liberaran sus tensiones y sacaran los trapos sucios. –Explicó-. Era justo y necesario.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó ella algo dubitativa.

Él asintió-. Claro, la tensión que había entre esos dos era tan palpable, que podía tocarse, olerse y saborearse, ¡tan grande que no cabía en este hotel!

Sakura se rió. Shaoran tenía razón. Sabía que luego de esto, los humos se bajarían y Tomoyo se sentiría como una mujer nueva. Así era su prima.

-Además, conozco a Eriol. –Agregó Shaoran-. Es mi mejor amigo. Luego de un rato irá corriendo a pedirle perdón a Tomoyo por haberse comportado como imbécil mientras comíamos y durante aquellos años que estuvieron juntos. –Explicó-. Actuó así porque no supo cómo reaccionar, y porque Tomoyo le gusta de verdad.

Sakura sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Shaoran, para crear un ambiente un poco más confidencial.

-Aquí entre nos, creo que a Tomoyo también le gusta Eriol, sólo que es muy orgullosa para admitirlo.

Esta vez fue Shaoran quien se rió.

-¿Sabes? Tomoyo y Eriol no son los únicos que tiene tensión entre ellos. –Su voz aterciopelada, su mirada seductora y la cercanía entre sus rostros sirvieron para crear un ambiente aún más íntimo.

-¿Ah, no? –Preguntó Sakura fingiendo ingenuidad-. ¿A quiénes te refieres, Shaoran?

Él esbozó una sensual sonrisa ladina.

-A nosotros, claramente.

-¿Ah, sí? –Se llevó la copa a los labios, para beber lo último que le quedaba en la copa.

-Aunque claro, la de nosotros es bastante más… sexual.

Sakura no pudo evitar atragantarse con el vino blanco, así que tosió y bajó la copa, para luego limpiarse con la servilleta de tela.

Shaoran rió-. ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó divertido. Ella asintió-. ¿Te he puesto nerviosa con mi comentario? –Negó-. ¿Segura?

No. De hecho sí había conseguido ponerla un poco nerviosa. Era tan cierto lo que había sobre la tensión sexual que había entre ellos. Tanto que, ¡Dios mío!

Si hasta tenía ganas de decirle: ¡rompámosla, Shaoran! ¡Hagámoslo aquí, sobre la mesa! ¿O prefieres frente al mar? Porque a mí me da igual, siempre y cuando sea contigo, sexy.

Pero no podía decirle eso, o al menos no debía. Ella no era fácil –sólo en algunos momentos de su vida, los cuales no contaban porque habían sido sólo eso: momentos de su vida-, y no podía simplemente acostarse con Shaoran de buenas a primeras. Era mejor esperar un poco.

Sí, retrasar el placer.

Como Tom Cruise y Penélope Cruz en _Vanilla Sky_, se convertiría en una _«pleasure delayer», _sólo por Shaoran.

-Creo que tienes razón, Shaoran, pero yo cambiaría la palabra tensión por atracción.

-En ese caso, no es sólo sexual. –Dijo él.

El mesero regresó, interrumpiendo así su conversación. Colocó el coctel de camarones sobre la mesa y luego una botella nueva de vino blanco, y se percató de que el hombre y la mujer que acompañaban a los castaños ya no estaban más. Ellos notaron que el coctel era bastante grande.

-¿Los señores se retiraron de la cena? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí, parece que sólo tendrás que lidiar con nosotros,…

-Kenji. –Completó el muchacho.

-Nuestros amigos se retiraron porque no pudieron aguantarse a que termináramos de cenar. –Intervino Shaoran-. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

El muchacho no tuvo ni que pensarlo dos veces para entender a qué se refería Shaoran. Soltó un _oh_ y se sonrojó levemente, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Entonces sólo serán usted y su hermano, señorita? –Preguntó mirando a Sakura.

Shaoran frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Su hermano?

-Eh, en realidad ella es mi…

-Hermana gemela,-interrumpió Sakura-, ¡cómo lo supiste! Siempre es una alegría que nos encuentren similares. Antes nadie ponía en duda que éramos mellizos, pero a medida que fuimos creciendo, el parecido entre nosotros fue desvaneciendo. Eso, sumado al color de ojos diferentes, pues, te podrás imaginar.

Shaoran miró a Sakura entre sorprendido y divertido. ¿Ellos? ¿Hermanos gemelos? ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

-A propósito, señorita, tiene usted unos ojos muy hermosos. –Comentó Kenji con timidez.

Ella sonrió ante el cumplido. _Ay, qué tierno,_ pensó. Shaoran rió. Al chico le gustaba su _hermana_.

-Muchas gracias, Kenji, eres muy dulce.

-Es la verdad. ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-Otra botella de vino, por si acaso nos acabamos esta. Y un ceviche de pulpo.

El chico asintió y retiró la botella vacía para luego marcharse, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa simpática a Sakura, la cual fue correspondida por una igual.

-¿Mi hermana gemela, eh?

Sakura se rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Para qué corregirlo, ¿o es que no te hizo gracia que nos encontraran parecidos?

Shaoran sonrió-. Pues, sí, no voy a negártelo. Aunque, me hizo aún más gracia lo mucho que le gustaste y lo nervioso que se puso cuando le sonreíste. Pero, ¿en qué estábamos antes de eso?

-Hablábamos sobre la atracción.

Shaoran destapó la nueva botella de vino blanco y llenó ambas copas. En poco tiempo no quedaba nada más del coctel de camarones y sólo un poco de vino. Kenji, el mesero, regresó con el ceviche de pulpo y la nueva botella de vino.

-Muchas gracias, Kenji, ¿podrías decirnos qué tienen para ofrecernos de postre?

-Tenemos muchas cosas. –Dijo el muchacho-. Puedo recomendarles un…

-¿Tienes algo de chocolate? –Interrumpió Shaoran.

-Sí, sí, claro, tenemos una gran variedad de…

-Me comería un _brownie_ con helado de vainilla. ¿Te gustaría uno Sakura?

Ella lo pensó-. ¿Es muy grande? Es que después de todo el vino, los camarones y el ceviche, ya no tengo tanta hambre.

-Más o menos –comentó Kenji-, pueden compartir uno entre los dos, si así lo desea su hermano.

Sakura soltó una risita tonta la cual encantó a Kenji. Shaoran sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no tengo ningún problema, a mí me encanta compartirlo todo contigo, ¿no es así, hermanita?

Ella asintió mientras comía un poco de ceviche.

-Antes hasta dormíamos juntos y tomábamos largos baños, pero ya sabes, cuando uno crece, deja de hacerlo.

-Tú sabes, Kenji –Intervino Sakura-, hay una edad en que todo niño se siente asqueado por las formas femeninas, y bueno…

Él asintió sonriendo.

-Y no es que las de mi hermana sean unas formas desagradables, ni mucho menos. –Explicó Shaoran-. Mírala tú mismo, por favor, ¿te parece que hay algo desagradable en ella?

Sakura miró a Kenji y batió sus pestañas, le sonrió como una niña pequeña y juntó sus brazos acentuando su escote. El muchacho dejó de respirar en el momento en que fijó sus ojos en los verdes y hermosos de Sakura, en sus labios sensuales y en su muy sexy escote. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Eh, no, no, claro que no. Todo lo contrario, diría yo.

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran aguantaron la risa.

-Bueno, cuando alcancé esa etapa, simplemente dejamos de compartir baños y otras cosas, como siestas o la misma bebida, pero todavía compartimos algunas otras cosas.

-Como cocteles de camarones, ceviches de pulpo y _brownies_ con helado.

-B-bueno, en unos minutos estaré de regreso con su _brownie_ y su helado, señorita. –Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y comenzó a caminar de espaldas, sin despegar sus ojos de Sakura.

Ella le lanzó un beso al aire y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el muchacho casi se tropezara. Shaoran no pudo aguantarse más y se rió.

-¡Guao! A mí nunca me lanzaste un beso así cuando iba a _Dolce_, guapa.

Ella sonrió de forma sexy y se encogió de hombros.

-No quería que te atragantaras con la comida.

Él sonrió-. Volviendo al tema, ¿no te gustaría que retomáramos nuestros baños juntos, _hermanita_?

Estiró su brazo por encima de la mesa y alcanzó la mano de Sakura. Con sus dedos la acarició.

-Es una oferta tentadora, debo admitirlo, pero me temo que tendré que pasar ya que lo preguntaste de la forma inapropiada.

Shaoran alzó las cejas-. ¿Inapropiada? ¿Y cuál es esa forma apropiada que no he sabido decir?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y esbozó su sonrisa más sensual. Alzó su mano libre y acarició el rostro masculino de Shaoran.

-Primero, no debes decirme hermanita nunca, bajo ningún contexto. Eso me recuerda terriblemente a Touya, mi hermano mayor, lo cual me baja la libido increíblemente, y no queremos eso, ¿o sí? –El negó con la cabeza, encantado con la increíble sensualidad de Sakura.

-¿Y segundo?

-No voy a decírtelo todo, Shaoran, ¿o cuál es el chiste de que yo te diga cómo hacer las cosas para que tú las hagas y yo caiga rendida a tus pies? La diversión está en que tú las descubras.

Él cerró los ojos-. Mmm, rendida a mis pies… me gusta cómo suena.

Ella rompió el contacto y se puso de pie, con intenciones de dirigirse al baño.

Shaoran abrió los ojos cuando la sintió pasar a su lado.

-¿Adónde te vas?

-Voy al tocador.

Ella se detuvo detrás de él y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Acercó su rostro a la oreja izquierda de Shaoran y susurró, en voz muy baja:

-Te diría que me acompañaras, pero se supone que somos hermanos.

Le acarició el lóbulo de su oreja con la lengua y Shaoran cerró los ojos ante aquel excitante contacto. Sakura se separó de él y se dio la vuelta para marcharse al tocador. Él abrió los ojos y se giró, para encontrarse con el firme trasero de ella, y sus caderas contorneándose con su paso femenino y sensual.

Sakura era increíble, se decía Shaoran siempre que estaba con ella. Ninguna mujer lo excitaba tan rápido y tanto como ella, con cada gesto, cada palabra, cada contacto…

Y le había gustado muchísimo lo que le había dado a entender, diciéndole que era él quien tenía que descubrir cómo seducirla. Eso significaba que ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse seducir por él.

El sonido de un jarrón, florero o algún objeto de cristal cayendo –y rompiéndose- hizo que Tomoyo se despertara asustada. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Sakura ya habría llegado?

Se incorporó sigilosamente y miró el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche que Doce y media. Encendió la lamparita y se levantó de su cama al escuchar pasos fuera de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y se topó con la sala de la suite aparentemente en perfecto orden, excepto por…

-¡Ay! ¡Ayayayay!

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó asustada. Aplaudió y las luces se encendieron, mostrando una escena no muy agradable.

Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo recostada de la pared, acariciándose una de sus rodillas, de la cual estaba brotando un líquido rojo muy parecido a la sangre. Entonces Tomoyo ató los cabos sueltos al ver lo demás.

Su prima acababa de llegar –quién sabe de dónde- en un estado de ebriedad –quién sabe cuán grave o cuán leve- y se había tropezado con el jarrón de cristal –quién sabe cuán caro- que estaba muy mal situado cerca de la puerta de entrada. Se había agachado a recoger los pedacitos desperdigados por ahí –aún con las luces apagadas- y se había cortado la rodilla con un cristal.

-¡Tomoyo! –Exclamó Sakura al ver a su prima-. ¿Te desperté? ¡Ay, lo siento mucho! Es que me tropecé con este jarrón de mier…

-Ya lo he notado. –Comentó ella, acercándose con cuidado de no cortarse también con los cristales-. Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Estiró su mano para que Sakura la tomara. La castaña lo hizo con algo de dificultad debida al alcohol que se encontraba en su sistema y a la herida en su rodilla. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al enorme sofá donde Tomoyo le indicó que se sentara.

-Ya vuelvo, voy a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y me cuentas qué estuviste haciendo con el sexy durante todo este tiempo.

Ella asintió y comenzó a reírse mientras se acostaba boca arriba en el sofá.

_Ah, Shaoran_.

Luego de haber regresado del tocador, Shaoran y ella terminaron de comerse el ceviche y destaparon la nueva botella de vino. Para cuando finalizaron el _brownie _con el helado, ya no quedaba ni una gota de vino blanco. Sakura se despidió de Kenji con una sonrisa y un guiño, y Shaoran le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su supuesta hermana.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, preciosa? –Preguntó él sonriendo-. Son las nueve.

Sakura propuso ir a ver el espectáculo que había en la playa y él accedió. El show duró aproximadamente una hora, donde los dos castaños bebieron del sake que los meseros estaban repartiendo para los espectadores.

Decidieron ir a bailar sería una buena idea, a pesar de que ya sentían las tres botellas de vino y el sake que habían bebido hacer un pequeño efecto en sus cuerpos.

Shaoran conocía el hotel como la palma de su mano, como si hubiera sido él el arquitecto del mismo, así que llevó a Sakura a un lounge donde se bailaba salsa. ¡Salsa en un hotel de Japón! Quién lo diría.

-Oh, y no es lo único, hay otro donde puedes bailar tango, uno de flamenco y otro de música electrónica, trance y todo eso.

Sakura sonrió. Tuvo que alzar la voz para que Shaoran la escuchara, ya que el volumen de la música era bastante alto.

-¡Guao! ¡Es como si tú lo hubieras diseñado! –Exclamó.

Shaoran se rió-. Para que te digo que no, si sí. –Susurró en su oído.

Ella abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida. ¿Shaoran había hecho ese hotel? ¿Esa estructura lujosa, elegante, paradisíaca y hermosa era obra de él? ¡OMG!

-¡¿En serio?

Él asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-No es la gran cosa, deberías ver la casa que hice el otro día con Legos, ¡eso sí que es increíble!

Sakura se rió y tomó a Shaoran de la mano.

-Ven, ¡vamos a bailar!

Él terminó de tomar su mojito y dejó el vaso sobre la barra. Sakura se dirigió al centro de la pista de baile. Muchas parejas bailaban con destreza y sabor, y Shaoran se sintió un poco inseguro de sus conocimientos con respecto a la salsa.

-Eh, Sakura, no sé muy bien cómo se baila esto.

-Sólo mira cómo lo hacen los demás y déjate llevar, guapo. –Le guiñó un ojo y Shaoran no pudo evitar sentirse motivado ante aquello.

No fue difícil agarrarle el ritmo a la música y a Sakura, que parecía ser una experta en el tema. Ella se movía con mucha destreza y facilidad, como si nada más importara.

Shaoran la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Le encantaba tenerla cerca, tocarla… pero al mismo tiempo lo hacía querer más. Quería besarla, quería posar sus labios sobre la piel de Sakura, sobre cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quería que estuvieran los dos solos, sin nadie más, sin ninguna prenda de ropa. Quería, quería…

Sakura se meneó con gracia y Shaoran sonrió.

-¡Sí que eres buena!

Ella colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de él.

-Eso dicen. –Le guiñó un ojo y cuando Shaoran intentó acortar distancias para besarla, se alejó, para continuar bailando.

Él no pudo evitar reírse. Estuvieron en aquel sitio un largo rato, bailando y tomando mojitos. Fue Sakura quien propuso salir, porque el vapor de los cuerpos de las personas sumado al baile y a los mojitos le había dado calor.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por el hotel, cantando canciones que les venían a la mente. Shaoran detuvo el elevador en un piso al azar, con la excusa de enseñarle a Sakura que él podía hacer el _moonwalk_ de Michael Jackson y que además podía imitar a Prince a la perfección.

Sakura rió escandalosamente y él le tapó la boca mientras se reía, en un volumen más bajo que ella.

-¡Vas a despertar a todo el hotel!

-¡Ay, qué exagerado! –Dijo ella cuando logró liberar su boca de la mano de Shaoran-. Tan sólo despertaré a las personas de este piso.

Él se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

Sakura suspiró y se recostó de una pared para recuperar el aliento.

-Creo que no debimos mezclar vino con sake y mojitos, Shaoran.

Él estuvo de acuerdo. Sakura cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear una canción que Shaoran no supo identificar en el momento, culpando al alcohol por ello.

Recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña con sus ojos, primero de arriba abajo y luego de abajo arriba. Se acercó a ella y apoyó uno de sus brazos en la pared, junto a la cabeza de Sakura.

Respiró y sintió su perfume de mujer llenarlo por completo. Colocó su mano libre sobre la estrecha cintura de ella y rozó su mejilla con la de Sakura.

-¿Estás intentando aprovecharte de mí, Shaoran? –Preguntó sin abrir los ojos-. Porque… déjame decirte que sigo estando consciente.

Él se rió pero no dijo nada. En cambio, repartió algunos besos por su mejilla y mentón.

-Hueles muy bien. –Susurró contra su piel, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Ay, ese hombre iba a matarla. Iba a hacer que perdiera todo su autocontrol y supuesta decencia, que tanto le había costado mantener. Sí, eso haría. Conseguiría que Sakura le suplicara para tener sexo allí mismo, contra la pared.

¡Grrrr!

-Tú también.

Shaoran acarició su cintura y la rodeó con sus brazos, consiguiendo así que ella abriera los ojos.

-Por Dios, Sakura, no puedo explicarte lo mucho que me encantas. –Dijo mientras miraba sus labios-. Me gustaste demasiado desde la primera vez que te vi en _Dolce_.

Ella sintió un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo. Los susurros de Shaoran, la cercanía de sus rostros y la intimidad del momento fueron factores clave para que rodeara el cuello de él con sus brazos.

-Tú también me encantas. –Intentó no sonar como si estuviera derritiéndose, cual chocolate cerca del fuego-. Eres tan guapo y masculino, ¡y no eres gay, por Dios!

Él sonrió. Sakura acarició su nuca y una de sus mejillas. Shaoran la atrajo aún más hacia su cuerpo. Bajó una de sus manos hasta que la tela del vestido se terminó y sólo hubo piel. Se tomó el lujo y el atrevimiento de acariciar la sueva pierna de Sakura, y de continuar repartiendo besos por su mejilla y cuello.

Ni siquiera se inmutaron ante el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, pero tuvieron que girar sus rostros al escuchar dos voces infantiles acompañadas por unos cortos pasos.

-Aiko, ¡espérame! –Un niño de aproximadamente siete años corrió por el pasillo, hasta alcanzar a una niña mayor que él, como de once años-. ¡No vayas tan rápido!

-Cállate, Koyi, nos van a escuchar. ¿No te das cuenta que no debemos salir de la habitación sin papá y mamá! ¡Y menos a esta hora!

Él asintió-. ¿Dónde dijiste que estaban los chocolates, Aiko?

-No lo dije, ahora guarda silencio si no quieres que…

Su frase se vio interrumpida al encontrarse con una pareja que parecía estar muy acaramelada en medio del pasillo, contra una pared. El niño se detuvo detrás de ella, un poco asustado ante los dos adultos que acaban de ver y oír lo que él y su hermana mayor estaban tramando. La chica también se detuvo y miró a la pareja con desconfianza.

-¿No deberían estar durmiendo? –Preguntó Shaoran sin separarse de Sakura, utilizando una voz paternal-. No está bien que dos niños anden por los pasillos solos a estas horas.

-¿Y ustedes no deberían buscarse un cuarto? –Se defendió la niña-. No está bien que se anden toqueteando por los pasillos, a ninguna hora.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y Shaoran sonrió divertido. Esa había estado buena. Se separó de Sakura y le dio la razón a la niña.

-Aiko, vámonos, tengo miedo. –El niño tiró del pijama de su hermana.

-Tienes razón, tienes mucha razón, linda. Y por eso voy a ahorrarte el viaje de la búsqueda de chocolates.

Ella alzó una ceja sin comprender a qué se refería aquel hombre. Shaoran introdujo ambas manos en sus bolsillos y sacó dos puñados de chocolates envueltos en un papel fucsia y dorado brillante.

Los ojos del niño brillaron al reconocer el tipo de chocolate. Shaoran sonrió, así que el pequeñín sabía lo que era bueno.

-¡Trufas!

-Godiva. –Dijo Shaoran-. Las mejores. Me agrada tu buen gusto, pequeño.

Él asintió y se dirigió al hombre, dispuesto a tomar los chocolates, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas, Koyi? ¿No recuerdas que papá nos dijo que no debíamos aceptar dulces de extraños?

-No seas tonta, Aiko, es Godiva, mira el envoltorio. –Dijo su hermano-. Y ellos no se ven como malas personas.

Los adultos sonrieron.

-Pero, ¡qué ojos tan lindos tienes! –Exclamó Sakura al darse cuenta de que el niño tenía unos ojos verdes muy bonitos-. Se parecen a los míos.

El pequeño frunció el ceño y le indicó a Sakura que se acercara. Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y el niño tomó su rostro con ambas manos, para examinar mejor los ojos de la castaña. Sakura se sonrió a sí misma al tenerlo tan cerca, ¡era tan adorable!

-Mmm, sí se parecen. Son casi del mismo verde.

-Pero los tuyos son mucho más bonitos, guapo. –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

El niño se sonrojó y apartó la mirada luego de soltar el rostro de ella.

-G-gracias…

Tomó los chocolates de las manos de Shaoran y volvió a agradecerle.

-Está bien, gracias. –Agradeció Aiko-. Ustedes no vieron nada, nosotros no vimos nada. Buenas noches.

Los adultos asintieron riendo y se despidieron con la mano. Los niños corrieron de vuelta a su habitación.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y se apoyó de Shaoran, para reír con más libertad. Él también rió.

-¿En qué estábamos? –Preguntó seductoramente, tomándola por la cintura-. Ah, sí…

Acercó sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura y lo rozó.

-Shaoran, Aiko tiene razón, no debemos hacer estas cosas en el pasillo.

Él sonrió y pegó su cuerpo al de Sakura.

-¿Qué te parece si continuamos en mi suite, preciosa? –Buscó sus labios, pero ella no lo dejó besarla. Se escabulló de sus brazos y le sonrió.

-Es tarde ya, deberíamos ir a dormir. –Shaoran abrió la boca para intervenir, pero Sakura se apresuró en aclarar-: cada quien en su casa, claro.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección de los elevadores. Shaoran la siguió. Entraron en uno de los ascensores y Sakura marcó su piso.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-El último, ¿segura de que no quieres que continuemos en mi suite?

Sakura se sintió atrapada cuando Shaoran la acorraló en una de las esquinas del espacioso elevador. Colocó sus varoniles manos en su cintura y la acarició casi con desesperación. Apartó el pelo corto de ella y besó su cuello repetidas veces. Sakura cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, abrazando a Shaoran.

Ay, no, su plan de autocontrol no estaba resultando, pero, ¿por qué? ¡Ah, sí, claro, estaba ebria! ¡Con lo difícil que era controlarse sobria y venía a beber demás! No, no podía seguir, tenía que hacer que Shaoran la deseara aún más, que no se aburriera de ella al pensar que caía fácilmente, pero era tan difícil cuando lo tenía tan cerca, así… besando su cuello, lamiendo su piel… mordiendo…

_Mon Dieu!_

Shaoran deslizó sus manos hasta que llegó a los muslos de Sakura y los acarició. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y justo cuando iba a profundizar, una voz femenina anunció que habían llegado al piso quince.

¡Salvada por el elevador!

Sakura colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Shaoran y lo separó de ella.

-Buenas noches, guapo, muchas gracias por una noche tan divertida.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió del elevador.

-¡Espera! –La llamó Shaoran. Ella sólo giró el rostro-. ¿Cuál es tu número de habitación?

-1506, ¿por qué?

Él le sonrió de forma sexy.

-No puedo decírtelo Sakura, la diversión está en que tú lo descubras. –Dijo citándola, y antes de que el elevador se cerrara, le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sonrió y se dirigió a su suite cantando y dando vueltas en el pasillo.

_¡Ah, Shaoran! _Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, ¡qué encantador!

Y luego pasó todo eso: entró a la suite, tropezó con un jarrón muy mal ubicado, lo quebró, se agachó para recoger los vidrios –en la oscuridad- se cortó la rodilla, Tomoyo corrió a socorrerla, la ayudó y ella le contó todo.

Ahora cada una estaba acostada en sus respectivas camas. Tomoyo había prometido que por la mañana en el desayuno le contaría lo que Eriol le había dicho luego de la discusión durante la cena, pero le había adelantado algunas cosas:

-Porque, ¿puedes creer que después de un rato vino a buscarme? Ay, Sakura, yo no sé cómo habrá hecho para averiguar en qué suite nos estamos quedando, pero lo hizo. ¿No le habrás dado tú esa información, verdad? Espero que no, no quiero que venga a molestarnos acá, o que esté llamando, ¿te imaginas? Ese sinvergüenza es capaz de llamar a las dos de la mañana por cualquier motivo, imagínate. Bueno, el punto es que vino a tocarme la puerta y a hablar conmigo. Por supuesto que yo le dije que no quería hablarle ni mucho menos verlo, que ya había tenido suficiente de él, y que si venía a continuar le avisaba que no lo hiciera, porque no aguantaría nada más de él. Pero bueno, ya te dije que iba a contártelo por la mañana, Sakura, ahora las dos necesitamos descansar. Tú más que yo, porque te has caído y te has hecho una herida, ¡pobrecilla! Pero ya hablaremos luego, con más calma. –Le dijo a su prima.

Esa noche Sakura soñó con Shaoran.

Y él con ella.

* * *

**¡Por fin Tomoyo lo soltó todo! Shaoran tiene razón, la tensión que había entre esos dos era demasiado tangible para que pasara desapercibida. Y bueno, ahora que ella ya lo ha dicho todo, está mucho más tranquila consigo mismo. Habrá que ver cómo está Eriol y qué fue lo que hablaron.**

**Y nuestros tórtolos favoritos no la han pasado nada mal, ¿ya ven cómo es Shaoran de galán? Sí, definitivamente Sakura tiene razón: es _muy_ difícil decirle que no si es tan sexy y tan insistente.**

**La escena donde Sakura y Shaoran coinciden con los niños en el pasillo es basada en una muy parecida vivida por mí. Me pasó en un hotel en Aruba, mi primo y yo queríamos comer chocolates pero no teníamos más, así que vuestra humilde narradora tuvo la maravillosa idea de ir a buscar algunos -ni idea de dónde iba a conseguirlos, simplemente me aventuré a buscarlos- y decidí inducir a mi inocente primo a que se aventurara conmigo. No habíamos caminado mucho cuando vemos a una pareja que estaba besándose en una pared, la diferencia es que era una pareja de adolescentes y no de adultos. Lo demás es muy similar a lo contado, hasta lo de la chica que le dijo a mi primo que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos.**

**Muchos besos a todos y muuuchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews, que mientras más largos más me entretengo leyéndolos. Son ustedes los mejores lectores del mundo. Pórtense mal y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. Contingencia

_**Dolce**_

"_Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos."_ – (Rayuela), Julio Cortázar.

_**Capítulo V:**_

"_**Contingencia"**_

Nunca una ducha con agua fría le había parecido tan agradable y rejuvenecedora como la de aquella mañana. Sakura salió del baño con una sonrisa en los labios. Había dormido espectacularmente y la herida en la rodilla sólo le dolía un poco.

Y es que, luego de un sueño como el que había tenido…

Shaoran y ella. Desnudos. En un jacuzzi. Haciendo cositas malas.

_¡Grrr!_

Tomoyo estaba sentada en la mesita de la sala-comedor de su suite, degustando un rico desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, bella durmiente! –Exclamó su prima al verla-. Te ves muy radiante esta mañana. ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo está tu rodilla?

Sakura sonrió mientras recordaba su sueño. Se sentó junto a su prima, frente al plato que contenía _waffles_ con crema y fresas.

-Dormí excelente, Tomoyo, como un bebé. Y la rodilla está bien, gracias a tus mágicas manos. –Le sonrió-. ¿Y tú qué tal? Veo que pediste el desayuno, el favorito de ambas.

Tomoyo sonrió y le dio un bocado a sus panqueques de banana.

-En realidad, no lo pedí yo. Mientras te bañabas un muchacho tocó la puerta y lo trajo, dijo que era un regalo de alguien, pero no me dijo quién. Aunque no me cuesta adivinarlo. ¿Shaoran, no es así?

Sakura asintió y esbozó una sonrisa al recordar que Shaoran le había preguntado cuál era su número de habitación y no le había dicho el por qué. Ahora lo veía.

-Ahora, lo que no sé es cómo hizo para enterarse de que tu desayuno favorito son los panqueques de banana, si yo no se lo dije.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tomoyo de sonreír.

-Fue Eriol quien se lo dijo.

Intentó restarle importancia al mérito, pero su sonrisa mostraba claramente que estaba encantada con aquello: Eriol había recordado cuál era su desayuno favorito, y había tenido el gesto de enviárselo.

-¿Vas a contarme qué fue lo que hablaste con Eriol ayer, Tomoyo? –Preguntó Sakura interesada.

Su prima bebió de su jugo de naranja y suspiró.

-Como ya te mencioné antes, Eriol vino a tocarme la puerta y a pedirme perdón, Sakura. Yo le dije que se fuera porque no quería saber nada de él, pero insistió tanto que tuve que abrirle. Tenía la expresión de un perrito arrepentido.

La castaña se rió al imaginar al pelinegro con aquella expresión. ¿Eriol arrepentido y pidiendo disculpas? Definitivamente ese hombre había madurado.

-Y sin rodeos, sin excusas, me pidió disculpas. Así sin más. Simplemente me dijo que lo perdonara por lo imbécil que había sido no sólo durante la cena, sino durante nuestros años en el colegio. –Explicó Tomoyo, aún sorprendida-. Se disculpó por haberme tratado mal, por haber divulgado nuestras intimidades, por haber sido egoísta, por no haberme dado todo el respeto, cariño y atenciones que yo me merecía, Sakura, ¿puedes creerlo? –Peló los ojos-. ¡Y me dijo que yo tenía razón al llamarlo patán, pesado y desvergonzado! Que era cierto, que eso es precisamente lo que había sido, pero había cambiado ahora. Y si su reacción fue la de ponerse a la defensiva y atacarme durante la cena, es porque sintió que yo tenía razón, y fue una reacción negativa.

Sakura escuchaba atentamente mientras comía sus _waffles_. Eriol de verdad había cambiado, sólo había que compartir algunos minutos con él para darse cuenta. Aquella había sido una reacción normal de cualquier persona que no se esperaba que le dijeran sus cuatro verdades en la cara, y mucho menos después de tantos años y de que ya hubiera dejado atrás aquella pesada y desagradable actitud.

-Hasta se le aguaron los ojos, Sakura, ¡imagínate!

La aludida estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el jugo de naranja. ¿Eriol llorando? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Hubiera pagado por verlo!

-¿En serio Tomoyo? ¡No te creo! –Exclamó sorprendida. Su prima asintió repetidas veces-. ¿De verdad? ¡Júramelo!

-¡Te lo juro, Sakura, por Dios! Se le aguaron los ojos y soltó una lágrima, pero se la limpió rapidito, como para que yo no me diera cuenta. Pero tú más que nadie sabes que yo soy muy perceptiva.

Ella asintió. Notó que Tomoyo no había contado nada de esto en tono de burla, sino muy seria y conmovida.

-Acepté sus disculpas porque me di cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero. Y… yo, pues, también me disculpé con él. –Bebió de su jugo de naranja y miró a otro lado-. Le pedí perdón por haberlo insultado y humillado durante la cena. Eriol me dio un abrazo que resultó ser bastante agradable. –Sonrió-. Mucho mejor que cuando estábamos juntos. Me aseguró que se portaría como todo un caballero conmigo e hicimos un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Sakura sonrió ante aquello.

-Me parece muy bien, Tomoyo, ya era hora. ¿Eso fue todo?

Tomoyo se sonrojó ligeramente y volvió a beber jugo. Comió algunos bocados de sus panqueques antes de responder:

-No.

-¿Qué pasó después? –Preguntó tranquilamente su prima, mientras bebía jugo.

-Eriol me besó.

Sakura casi se ahoga ante aquello. Tosió un par de veces y escupió el poco jugo que había bebido. Miró a su prima con los ojos pelados, con la expresión de quien jamás se hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

-¡¿Eriol te besó? –Exclamó mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

-Sí. –Contestó Tomoyo sonrojándose-. Y me gustó, Sakura, me gustó mucho.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa que le abarcó la mitad del rostro.

-¡Qué increíble, Tomy! –Vociferó emocionada-. ¡Lo sabía!

Tomoyo frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo que _lo sabías_?

-Instinto de mujer, sexto sentido. –Contestó ella con arrogancia. Bebió un sorbo de su jugo y miró a su prima de forma pícara-. Y… ¿no pasó nada más?

La pelinegra dejó el tenedor en el aire para mirar a su prima de forma dura.

-No, Sakura, no pasó nada más. No tuvimos sexo de reconciliación, si eso es lo que estás insinuando. –Llevó el tenedor a su boca y comió.

-Ay, Tomoyo, ya te hubiera gustado, a mí no me engañas.

-Claro que no, qué cosas dices.

Sakura sonrió y dio la conversación por finalizada. No le convenía hacer enojar a su prima con ese tema, ya que era capaz de asociar su enojo con Eriol y volver a desquitarse con él. Ya era demasiado bueno para ser cierto que su prima hubiera hecho las paces con Eriol.

-¿¡Qué!

Tomoyo pegó el grito en el cielo al oír aquello.

-¡Sakura, no puede ser! ¿Cómo pasó? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No me dio muchos detalles por teléfono, apenas me dijo que se cayó en el conservatorio y le tuvieron que enyesar la pierna. Dijo que luego me contaría.

Tomoyo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Este Kero… un día nos va a matar de un usted, Sakura, por Dios que sí. ¿Qué les digo a los de la revista?

-Diles que me tuve que ir por fuerzas mayores.

Tomoyo asintió y se despidió de su prima con un beso.

Lo que suponía ser un viernes y un sábado en un hotel en la playa, con un evento para la revista _Fasshon_ y alguna que otra aventurilla con Shaoran, se había transformado en _vayamos volando a la ciudad porque Kero está enyesado y y no quiero que el pobrecito esté solo._

A Sakura no le molestaba ir a atender a su mejor amigo. Tampoco le importaba tener que dejar el hotel ni perderse el evento de Fasshon, no. Lo que realmente le molestaba, o más bien, desilusionaba, era tener que alejarse de Shaoran. Le había hecho tanta ilusión haberse encontrado con él que la idea de pasar un fin de semana juntos se había ido incrementando.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar hasta verlo de nuevo?

Suspiró. No lo sabía. Shaoran y ella eran como Oliveira y La Maga, los protagonistas de la magnánima novela de Julio Cortázar, _Rayuela_. «Andaban sin buscarse pero sabiendo que andaban para encontrarse».

Al llegar al edificio de su mejor amigo, agradeció que el portero le abriera la puerta. Subió por el elevador y una vez estuvo en el quinto piso, se dirigió hasta la puerta del apartamento de Kero. Se agachó para buscar la llave debajo de la alfombra y cuando la tuvo abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio. Era como si Kero no estuviese, como si…

¡Pum!

Un golpe seco interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sakura peló los ojos y se imaginó que Kero probablemente se había caído de algún sitio.

Corrió hasta su habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una imagen muy graciosa: Kero estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Se había caído y la silla, que se le había venido encima, estaba sobre su espalda. Sakura se percató de que tenía la pierna derecha enyesada desde el pie hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla.

-¡Vaya! –Dijo Sakura riendo mientras se inclinaba para ayudarlo-. Eso sí que fue una caída.

Kero sonrió-. Estaba intentando matar un mosquito.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y pronto su mejor amigo se unió a ella.

-¡En serio! El muy desgraciado ya me tenía harto, zumbando por toda la ha…

-Me refería a la caída que te hizo _eso_.

Señaló el yeso de su amigo mientras terminaba de acomodarlo en a silla. Se sentó sobre la cama junto a Kero. Él sonrió y se llevó una mano al pelo, despeinándose.

-Ah, _esto_. –Sakura asintió. Kero soltó una risita y se acarició el rostro-. _Esto_, mi querida Sakura, se llama karma. –Ensanchó su sonrisa pícara y acercó su rostro al de su amiga-. Castigo… _la curiosidad mató al gato._

La castaña alzó una ceja sin entender.

-¿Estás diciéndome que esto te pasó por karma? –Su amigo asintió-. O sea, que estabas haciendo algo malo cuando te sucedió, planeando hacerlo o ya lo habías hecho.

-La primera.

-Y… ¿se puede saber qué fue eso tan terrible que estabas haciendo como para que te fracturaras una cantidad considerable de huesos? ¿O me convertiría en cómplice de algún crimen?

Kero rió-. Voy a contártelo, ¡pero! Antes tienes que comprender las circunstancias.

-Ajá…

-Todos hemos sentido tentación en algún momento de nuestra vida, ¿no? –Ella asintió con la cabeza, pensando en Shaoran-. Y a veces… es más fuerte que nosotros. La carne es débil, Sakura.

_Como si ya no lo supiera…_

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó impaciente y muriendo de curiosidad.

Kero se inclinó hacia atrás y se llevó ambas manos al pelo, volviendo a despeinarse. Soltó una risita divertida y miró a Sakura de forma pícara.

-¿Recuerdas a Meiling Li, la prima del protagonista de tus fantasías eróticas? –Sakura dijo que sí, intentando no reírse-. Bueno, no sé que tengan los Li, pero ella es la protagonista de las mías. Hoy, luego del ensayo para un ballet que vamos a presentar el mes próximo, Meiling Li se quedó practicando sola luego de que todos se fueran. –Explicó-. Pero en vez de quedarse en los salones habituales, se dirigió al teatro principal, lo sé porque yo me encontraba por allí. Yo tenía muchas ganas de verla, pero supuse que ella no quería ser molestada, así que me quedé observándola de incógnito, en el paso de gato, encima del escenario.

Cerró los ojos y su rostro adquirió una expresión inmaculada, como si estuviera evocando una imagen hermosa, celestial, _sublime_.

-De repente alguien la llamó por teléfono para decirle algo y ella le dijo que enseguida se cambiaba e iba para allá. Como no había nadie alrededor y los camerinos del teatro estaban cerrados, Meiling se cambió allí frente a las puertas de los camerinos. –Su sonrisa pícara apareció nuevamente-. Yo tuve que bajarme del paso de gato; pero la única manera de hacerlo, dirigirme a donde ella estaba y verla sin que se diera cuenta, era por unas escaleras de madera vieja.

Sakura abrió la boca sorprendida y poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa divertida.

-Desde la escalera la podía ver perfectamente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, y la luz se reflejaba en su piel de manera exquisita. Y cuando yo pensaba que ya había visto mucha piel… se quitó el sujetador deportivo. Estaba dándome la espalda así que tuve que sujetarme de la escalera con una mano para poder inclinarme y verla mejor… y ahí fue cuando ¡pum! La escalera se vino abajo, y créeme que yo estaba a algunos metros del suelo.

Sakura soltó la carcajada del siglo al ver el rostro divertido de Kero y al imaginarse la escena. Es que, ¡sólo a él le pasaban estas cosas! Claro, claro. La curiosidad mató al gato, o al menos le quebró una pierna. Qué barbaridad.

-¡Ay, Kero! –Tuvo que llevarse ambas manos al vientre por la risa-. ¡Las monjas del colegio estarían muy decepcionadas de ti! ¡Qué pervertido!

Kero también se rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que me lo merecía, ¿no te parece? Y eso no es lo peor. –Sakura se secó las lágrimas y miró a su mejor amigo con atención-. Como la caída fue estrepitosa y estruendosa, era imposible que Meiling no se diera cuenta, sumándole la resonancia y acústica del teatro.

-No…

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Sí. –Asintió Kero-. Lo escuchó, se puso una camiseta encima y corrió a socorrerme. Fue ella quien me llevó al hospital.

Nuevamente, la habitación sucumbió a la carcajada de Sakura. ¡No podía ser! Esto era demasiado de película para ser cierto.

-Ay, Kero, estas cosas sólo te suceden a ti y al pato Lucas.

El rubio alzó las manos y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Qué te puedo decir! Ella tenía que irse así que me prometió que me llamaría para ver cómo seguía. Naoko me llamó para preguntarme algo y le conté que me había caído y estaba en el hospital. Se puso como loca y fue a buscarme, ella me trajo a la casa. Y se hubiera quedado conmigo pero tú y Tomoyo la explotan laboralmente.

Le sacó la lengua y Sakura le dio un empujón en la frente.

-Claro, claro, deberías denunciarnos. –Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír-. Qué tonto eres, Kero, ¡pero qué gracioso! ¿No sientes algo de arrepentimiento?

-¿Estás loca, Sakura? Conseguí lo que quería: vi a Meiling casi desnuda y conseguí un poco de su atención. ¿Qué importan un par de fracturas y algunos huesos rotos luego de algo como eso?

La castaña abrió la boca con incredulidad. Soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Estás loco, Kero, y ya no tienes remedio!

-Nos parecemos mucho, entonces.

Ella sintió y se dejó caer en la cama. Suspiró. El abdomen le dolía por la risa.

-Espera un momento. –Frunció el ceño y se incorporó-. ¿Un poco de su atención, dijiste? –Su amigo asintió-. Pero… ya va, hay algo no entiendo. El día de su entrevista, cuando se conocieron, tú me contaste que ella te hizo un… _blowjob_, ¿no? –Kero asintió con la cabeza y sonrió pícaramente-. Y luego de eso, ¿no has tenido ningún otro tipo de contacto –no necesariamente físico- con ella?

Kero pareció pensarlo.

-Pues, no mucho, en realidad. Apenas y hemos hablado una o dos veces, y conversaciones efímeras, de _hola, ¿cómo te ha ido?_

Sakura rió-. Debe pensar que eres un pervertido. Malentendió tu pregunta de _qué estarías dispuesta a hacer, _por un _¿harías algo sucio conmigo para entrar? _Y luego te descubrió espiándola mientras se cambiaba. Sí, seguro piensa que eres un enfermo sexual.

Kero asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Probablemente.

Ambos se miraron y rompieron a reír.

Luego de un rato de risas, decidieron llamar a Tomoyo para contarle lo que había sucedido. La pelinegra rió exageradamente del otro lado del teléfono mientras Sakura preparaba algo de comer y Kero se dibujaba una casita con un sol en una parte del yeso, sentado en una silla de la cocina.

Tomoyo les dijo que el evento comenzaría en unas dos horas y que había aprovechado el tiempo haciendo yoga en la playa con un grupo, nadie que conociera, porque había ido sola _por supuesto_, ¿con _quién_ más, Sakura? Si tú te fuiste a socorrer a Kero, ¡ay, Kerberos! Es que esas cosas te suceden por andar por ahí cual adolescente espiando a su vecina, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Pudiste haberte matado! Pero al menos obtuviste un poco de alegría visual. Pero bueno, ahora voy a conocer el hotel, sola también, ¿con quién iría? Y no me vengas con lo que sé que estás pensando, porque no, Sakura, no. ¿Debería? Bueno, ya somos_ amigos_, así que no tendría nada de malo, sería algo _inocente_. Algo bueno para nuestra nueva relación de amistad, porque eso es lo que hacen los _amigos_, ¿no es así? Una simple caminata, un simple recorrido de _amigos_, _inocente_, bienintencionado. Claro, ¿por qué no? Lo llamaría a su habitación porque no era una cita romántica sino de _amigos_, y las _amigas _podían llamar a sus _amigos _e invitarlos a una salida_ inocente_, ¿no?

Sakura y Kero asentían y se aguantaban la risa por todas las veces que Tomoyo decía la palabra amigos-amistad-inocente, queriendo aclarar que entre ella y Eriol no había nada más que…

-Una simple e inocente amistad.

-Claro, Tomy. –Dijo Sakura mirando a Kero-. Pásenlo bien, entonces. Luego me cuentas cómo te fue paseando y en el evento. Un beso, ¡saludos a Eriol!

La llamada terminó y Kero le colocó la tapa al marcador morado. Se había escrito la palabra «amigos» en una parte del yeso, justo arriba de la casita con el sol. Sakura se rió y colocó la pasta en el colador.

-Así que Eriol Hiragizawa se estás hospedando en el mismo hotel donde estaban ustedes... –Comentó Kero alineando los marcadores de colores-. Interesante.

-Shaoran Li también estaba allí.

Kerberos alzó la vista y miró a su amiga. Sakura comenzó a servir la pasta en los dos platos.

-¿Ah, sí? –Ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no habíamos hablado de ello. Por cierto, tengo que contarte algo que pasó ayer durante una cena que tuvimos los cuatro.

Sakura le contó a Kero con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido durante la comida: la discusión entre Eriol y Tomoyo, mientras Shaoran y ella se bajaban el vino hechos los locos. Kero rió a carcajadas, imaginándose la escena claramente.

Los humores de Eriol y Shaoran eran dos polos opuestos.

El primero estaba contento, risueño, de buen humor, alegre y entusiasmado; se había reconciliado con Tomoyo y al mediodía ella lo había llamado a su habitación para agradecerle por haberle enviado el desayuno, e invitarlo a dar un paseo por las instalaciones del hotel.

El segundo, por su parte, era todo lo contrario. Estaba cabizbajo y un poco malhumorado, un deje de desilusión y de amargura encima. Hoy, al igual que su amigo, se había despertado de muy buen humor y había tenido una idea: enviarle el desayuno a Sakura. Cuando Eriol vio lo que planeaba hacer, decidió que también le enviaría su desayuno favorito a Tomoyo. Luego tuvo una pequeña reunión con el señor Müller, el dueño del hotel. Conversaron sobre la fiesta de inauguración, a la mano del evento de la revista _Fasshon_. Hasta ahí, todo bien. Las cosas se tornaron agridulces cuando, saliendo de su reunión, se topó con Tomoyo y con Eriol. Le preguntó por Sakura a la pelinegra y ella le contó que había tenido que regresarse a la ciudad por un asunto personal de suma urgencia.

Shaoran ya se había hecho la idea de que estaría con Sakura durante dos días. ¡Y ya había logrado un acercamiento importante! La noche anterior le había besado el cuello, e inclusive los labios, aunque solo fue un simple roce, pero lo había hecho.

Aquello fue como un baldazo de agua fría en una noche de invierno.

Shaoran ya se había hecho la idea de que estaría con Sakura durante dos días. ¡Y había logrado un acercamiento importante! La noche anterior le había besado el cuello, e inclusive los labios, aunque fue un simple roce, pero lo había hecho.

Pero ya lo había decidido, el domingo iría a Dolce a cenar y en cuanto estuviera con Sakura, la invitaría a salir.

Y ella diría que sí, así tuviera que secuestrarla.

Sakura terminó de colocarse el labial y se miró en el pequeño espejo. El tono perfecto para la ocasión perfecta: la despedida de soltera de su amiga Rika Sasaki.

Iba a casarse esta semana con Yoshiyuki Terada, un hombre quince años mayor que ella. Se habían conocido tres años atrás en la universidad. Rika estaba terminando su carrera cuando decidió tomar _Literatura y Lengua Árabe_, como materia electiva, asignatura impartida por el simpático y elocuente profesor Terada. La mayoría de los alumnos eran mujeres, ya que el profesor Terada era un hombre muy alto y bastante guapo, además de ser elocuente y simpático. Impartía su materia con un amor y una pasión que se les contagiaba fácil y rápidamente a sus estudiantes. El día se la primera clase, Rika tenía veintidós años y el profesor Terada treinta y siete.

A ella le había encantado desde el primer día. «Amor a primera vista», decía siempre que contaba la historia de cómo se habían conocido. Muy pronto se convirtió en la alumna más sobresaliente de la clase. Semanas más tarde, Rika les confesó a sus amigas que aquello era parte de su plan. Primero comenzaría sentándose en la primera fila y empezaría a leer e investigar sobre el tema, para poder instruirse lo suficiente y que Terada se diera cuenta de lo buena que era. Luego le haría comentarios casuales sobre películas, libros y hasta música referentes al tema. Y mientras hacía aquello, se dio cuenta de que la cultura y la literatura árabe en verdad le gustaban. Quería llamar la atención del profesor, pero de una manera discreta y que pasara desapercibida ante sus compañeros. Y así lo hizo. Pronto Terada notó la ferviente actitud de la alumna Sasaki con respecto a la materia. Siempre sabía la respuesta, y cuando no, al día siguiente la llevaba y con información de más. Parecía estar casi tan enamorada del tema como él. Inclusive le gustaba la música en árabe. Aquello no podía ser casualidad.

Ambos se habían quedado conversando varias veces después de clases sobre el tema expuesto ese día, sobre alguna película, un libro o una canción. A veces conversaban entre clases o cuando se encontraban por ahí en la universidad. Un día se toparon en el supermercado y estuvieron hablando durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, sin notar que el tiempo había transcurrido siquiera. Rika ya podía notar que el profesor estaba claramente interesado en ella como alumna y como persona, que le agradaba y que congeniaban perfectamente. Ahora venía la parte más fácil, pero al mismo tiempo, la más difícil. El arma de doble filo: tenía que hacer que Terada se interesar en ella como mujer.

Un día se presentó en la clase con una blusa bastante escotada. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados y el torso inclinado hacia delante. Como estaba en la primera fila, fue imposible que Terada no notara _aquello_. Y por más que intentó controlarse y disimular, fueron varias las ocasiones donde pasó y posó sus ojos por el atrayente y hechizante escote de su alumna. Inclusive perdió el hilo de lo que decía en dos ocasiones. Y Rika las notó todas. Al final de la clase, todos sus compañeros se fueron y ella se demoró más de la cuenta arreglando sus carpetas y cuadernos. Cuando el salón de clases estuvo vacío, se puso de pie y se acercó al escritorio de Terada. Él, que estaba sentado recogiendo sus folios, alzó la vista para encontrarse con el sugestivo y prominente escote de Rika Sasaki. Lo miró embobado durante algunos segundos para luego mover la cabeza al salir de su estupefacción. Bajó la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo y le preguntó a su estudiante que quería. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dijo que la clase de hoy había estado_ particularmente_ interesante. Terada alzó la vista y Rika le regaló una sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a la puerta. Él la siguió con la mirada, hipnotizado ante el vaivén de sus caderas. Antes de salir, Rika se detuvo en la puerta, giró el rostro y con una sonrisa pícara le dijo:

-Por cierto, se ve _particularmente_ guapo con esa camisa azul, profesor.

Y así como lo dijo, se marchó. Aquello había sido suficiente para que Terada comenzara a fijarse en su alumna de una manera diferente a la habitual. Ya no podía verla simplemente como su estudiante más sobresaliente, no, ahora era su estudiante favorita, en toda la universidad y en todo el mundo. Su _mujer _favorita.

Hubo varios días donde Terada se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella. Imaginándola como su pareja, y no como su alumna. Había comenzado a hacerle preguntas acerca de su vida y sus gustos, su familia y sus amigos. Se interesaba cada vez más por ella y varias veces tuvieron acercamientos que los estremecieron a ambos. Inclusive ella llegó a tutearlo en varias ocasiones, disculpándose por su atrevimiento luego de hacerlo. A Terada aquello le hacía mucha gracia. El semestre pasó dejándolos a los dos cada vez más prendados el uno del otro; él pensando en cómo hacer para dejar de pensar en ella ahora que ya no sería su alumna, y ella con una frustración enorme, porque a pesar de que sabía que su plan había funcionado, Terada jamás propasó la línea.

Pero el día llegó. Una semana después de que finalizara el semestre se encontraron en la calle. Estaba comenzando a llover. Terada se atrevió a preguntarle a Rika si quería tomar algo caliente y ver aquel filme del cual le había hablado tanto, que su casa quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Rika lo vio como su oportunidad de oro y accedió de inmediato. Pero no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando comenzó el diluvio. Por supuesto que ambos llegaron empapados al apartamento del profesor Terada. Allí él sacó dos toallas para que se secaran y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo sensual que se veía su alumna así, sentada en el apoyabrazos del sofá, empapada de pies a cabeza, con sus pantalones de_ jean_ muy cortos y un poco rotos, zapatillas Converse rosa pálido y una camiseta blanca sin mangas que se había transparentado, dejando ver su sujetador negro.

Rika, por su parte, jamás se había sentido tan atraída hacia su profesor como aquella tarde. Y supo que era ahora o nunca. Por eso fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa. Se puso de pie dejando caer la toalla que reposaba sobre su regazo, y con paso lento pero determinado caminó hacia él, que había observado todos sus movimientos sin emitir una palabra o un suspiro. Su corazón comenzó a galopar en su pecho cuando ella posó sus suaves y femeninas manos en su pecho. Estuvieron así durante unos segundos, mirándose y deseándose en silencio, hasta que ella deslizó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Terada y le plantó un apasionado beso francés. Una cosa llevó a la otra y pronto estuvieron desnudos rodando por el suelo del apartamento.

A partir de ese día pasaban sus tardes amándose frente a la chimenea de Terada, enrollados en una manta recitando poemas y escuchando música árabe; él le decía cosas eróticas en árabe y ella hacía un poco de danza del vientre, y luego hacía en el amor durante lo que quedaba de día.

Naoko fue la última en enterarse, y pegó el grito en el cielo al saber la edad de Terada: treinta y ocho años. Por supuesto que pensó que era casado y con hijos, y ni qué de decir de que hubiera sido profesor de Rika en la universidad. Pero al conocerlo se olvidó de todo aquello. Terada era en verdad un hombre encantador.

A pesar de la diferencia de edad y de los comentarios de algunas personas, Rika y Terada se comprometieron luego de dos años de relación. Iban a casarse esta semana para luego pasar su luna de miel en los Emiratos Árabes.

-¿Seguro que no te molesta que me vaya, corazón? –Preguntó Sakura mirando a su mejor amigo con ojos de madre preocupada.

-Claro que no. Es la despedida de soltera de Rika y no puedes perdértela. –Sonrió como un niño pequeño-. Yo puedo arreglármelas solo, ve y diviértete.

Kero era el mejor amigo que alguien podía tener. Sakura se inclinó para abrazarlo. Le dio dos besos sonoros en las mejillas y le acomodó el pelo.

-Bueno, que conste que yo…

¡RING!

El sonido del intercomunicador la interrumpió e hizo que se sobresaltara. Los dos amigos se miraron extrañados.

-¿Quién podrá ser? Si no esperábamos a nadie… ¿o sí? –Sakura miró a Kero inquisitiva-. Seguro es Naoko que viene a ver cómo estás. Le voy a abrir y así me hace el relevo.

Sonrió y Kero le correspondió. Sakura caminó hasta el telefonillo presionó el botón que abría la puerta de abajo, sin preguntar quién era.

-Espero que sea Naoko y no un ladrón, Sakura. –Comentó él.

Ella se rió y estuvo de acuerdo. El timbre no tardó en sonar y Sakura se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle a Naoko… quien había cambiado _mucho_ desde la última vez que la había visto, hacía dos días.

Tenía el pelo larguísimo y negro, los ojos de un color castaño rojizo, rodeados por unas largas y seductoras pestañas, y enmarcados por un par de cejas perfectas. Incluso estaba más alta.

Un momento. _Ésa_ no era Naoko. Sakura parpadeó, entre sorprendida y confundida.

Era Meiling Li, la prima de Shaoran.

-Sakura, ¡hola! –La recién llegada le regaló una radiante sonrisa y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Qué sorpresa verte, no sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí. Vine a ver a Kerberos. Ayer le prometí que lo llamaría para ver cómo seguía, pero me pareció mejor venir a verlo. Espero no ser imprudente, ni interrumpir nada.

Sakura sonrió. Aquello le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Dejaría a Meiling a cargo de Kero –él estaría muy feliz- y ella podría irse a la despedida de soltera de Rika sin sentir culpa, a tomar margaritas y _Cosmopolitan _con la conciencia tranquila.

-No, para nada, de hecho llegas en el momento preciso. Acaban de venirme a buscar porque tengo un compromiso, así que tú puedes quedarte con Kero en mi ausencia. -Dijo rápidamente y la hizo pasar. Cuando Meiling abrió la boca para hablar, ella la interrumpió-. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Oh, qué bueno, entonces los dejo. –Expandió su sonrisa y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla-. ¡Adiós, gracias!

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se subió en el elevador y comenzó a reírse. Kero se pondría muy feliz de ver la sorpresita que le había dejado. Se miró en el espejo y se sonrió así misma al verse tan guapa. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, de la nueva colección de _Lucy in the Sky_, que la hacía ver particularmente sexy y resaltaba sus curvas. Lo había elegido porque, según Tomoyo, hacía que su trasero se viera más grande.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y Sakura salió. Se subió al auto de Naoko y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ambas se dirigieron al _lounge_ donde tendría lugar la despedida de Rika.

-Mira, yo la verdad agradezco que sea en un _lounge_ y no en un club de _strippers_, porque la verdad es que no le encuentro nada de atractivo a un hombre haciendo un _striptease_.

Comentó Sakura mientras se bajaban del auto. Naoko sonrió.

-Ay, Sakura, conociendo a Tomoyo y Aruka, ¿de verdad piensas que no va a haber un _stripper_? –Rodó los ojos-. A ellas les encanta hacer una locura de todo.

Era cierto. Sakura suspiró y dibujó una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Qué más daba, era la despedida de soltera de su amiga. Entraron al local y no les fue difícil encontrar a sus amigas, sólo hubo que buscar un grupo de mujeres alborotadas, hablando en voz alta y riéndose a carcajadas.

Se dirigieron hacia ellas y las saludaron a todas. Después de las terceras rondas de Martinis, Rika estaba muerta de la risa abriendo los poco discretos regalos que le habían llevado para que usara en su luna de miel.

Ya habían comenzado con los juegos que solían realizarse en las despedidas de soltera, y Sakura agradeció que hasta ahora no hubiera ningún _stripper_. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que habían colocado un tubo en la pequeña tarima que había en el _lounge_, justo al lado de donde se encontraban sus amigas, se dijo a sí misma que un _stripper_ sería mejor que eso. Porque aquello sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¡Sakura me va a enseñar cómo bailar en el tubo! –Exclamó Rika. Sakura sintió que su instinto asesino afloraba en ese momento-. Tengo que aprender para mi luna de miel, y como tú tomaste clases, pues… Tomoyo se tomó la molestia de pedir que lo colocaran.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y quiso matarla con la mirada.

-¿Yo voy a hacer eso? –Preguntó entre divertida e incómoda.

En realidad, no tenía problema en bailar en el tubo para sus amigas y enseñarles que había aprendido muy bien en sus clases. Lo que sí le daba algo de vergüenza era hacerlo allí, con gente que no conocía viéndola.

-¡Claro que sí, Sakura! –Esta vez fue Aruka quien habló-. ¡Sedúcenos a todos!

A _todos_. Por lo menos Aruka era consciente de que ellas no serían las únicas testigos y espectadoras de aquel espectáculo.

-No creo que haga falta que yo te enseñe nada, Rika. –Comentó Sakura-. Tú eres muy buena en _todo_, si no pregúntenle a Yoshiyuki.

Todas se rieron ante el comentario con doble sentido. Rika se sonrojó un poco mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-Sí, es verdad, no te lo niego, ¡pero al menos necesito una demostración! Vamos, Sakura, hazlo por mí, por mi despedida de soltera.

Rika batió sus pestañas y las demás dijeron _¡anda, Sakuuuuuuura!_ a coro. Ella rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la tarima.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero tampoco es que voy a darle la vuelta al mundo, además de que este vestido no me da mucha capacidad de movimiento. Unas moviditas nadas más.

A buena hora le había tocado tener un corazón caritativo y abnegado. Si tan solo pudiera ser como el Grinch… Sus amigas aplaudieron y pegaron grititos de emoción. Sakura comenzó a sentir un calor en sus mejillas. _Qué vergüenza_, pensó, _Lo único que falta es que me encuentre a alguien conocido_.

Una vez estuvo arriba, comenzó a prepararse psicológicamente para lo que venía. Se subió el vestido un poco, para poder mover las piernas mejor. El bartender más guapo anunció que una de las invitadas de la despedida de soltera que se estaba celebrando en el _lounge_ haría un baile en el tubo que había sido incorporado especialmente para ella. La gente aplaudió y se escucharon silbidos.

_Perfecto, así nadie se perderá ni un segundo del show, _pensó Sakura_. Es que estás cosas sólo me pasan a mí._

De repente las notas de una canción famosísima comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que Sakura volviera a rodar los ojos y mirara a sus amigas. ¿En serio? ¿Sus amigas no podían ser más cliché en la vida? Era _You can live your hat on_, de Joe Cocker. La canción clásica para un _striptease_.

Sakura suspiró y decidió que no era momento de reclamarles por ser tan poco originales. En cambio, decidió ponerse manos a la obra, sin imaginarse que unos ojos ámbares la observaban desde una mesa lejos de la tarima.

Sakura y Shaoran, definitivamente, andaban sin buscarse pero sabiendo que andaban para encontrarse.

* * *

**La frase de la novela **_**Rayuela **_**es espectacular, una de mis favoritas. Por eso la cité en el capítulo. Creo que aplica mucho con la situación de nuestros protagonistas.**

**Siempre me pareció que Rika y el profesor Terada debían quedar juntos en algún momento de la historia, pero la diferencia de edad lo hacía imposible. Por eso decidí juntarlos acá, sin cambiar mucho su esencia: ella la alumna y él el profesor. La diferencia está, claramente, en que Rika es toda una mujer y decidió conquistar a su profesor.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus **_**reviews**_**, me encanta leer sus comentarios. Un beso grande a todos. Pórtense muy mal.**


	6. Fruición

_**Dolce**_

"_El sexo es una emoción en movimiento." –Mae West._

_**Capítulo VI:**_

"_**Fruición"**_

Después del quinto tequila, el rostro de Sakura seguía ardiendo, aunque ya no por la vergüenza de haber hecho una sesión de _pole dancing _frente a un montón de desconocidos. Ahora era por aquel licor mexicano que conseguía distraerla de las peores vergüenzas de su vida. Como aquella vez en la playa luego de que Yoshiro le hubiera dicho que era gay.

Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se sentó en el sofá.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido tomar clases de _pole dancing_? ¿Y para qué? Si nunca, hasta ahora, había utilizado esa habilidad. Ah, sí, porque es un ejercicio que ayuda a tonificar todos los músculos del cuerpo.

Bufó, haciendo que su flequillo bailara. Abrió una de las botellas de agua y se sirvió en un vaso. Si bien no estaba ebria, después de todos esos Martini y vasitos de Patrón podía sentir el alcohol en su cuerpo. Al menos así no le incomodaba tanto que la gente se le acercara para felicitarla por sus increíbles dotes artísticas.

Naoko, que había estado bailando con Rika y Tomoyo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te cansaste de bailar? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tú sabes que no es algo que me encante, Saku. –Contestó su amiga-. No todas tenemos ese talento para mover el cuerpo. –Le guiñó un ojo y Sakura se rió.

-La que parece estárselo pasando bomba es Aruka.

Las dos amigas dirigieron sus ojos a la pista de baile, donde Aruka bailaba muy entretenida con un pelirrojo muy alto.

-¡Cómo para no estarlo! –Exclamó Naoko haciendo que Sakura la mirara-. El tipo es bellísimo, ¡todos sus amigos lo son!

Sakura sonrió y alzó una ceja.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes?

-Porque los vi en la barra. Ay, Sakura, hay uno de pelo castaño guapísimo. –Se llevó las manos al rostro y sonrió-. Estoy segura de que te encantaría.

-Si tú lo dices, te creo. Si hay algo de lo que no dudo en la vida es de tu buen gusto, Naoko.

Siguieron conversando durante unos minutos más, hasta que Sakura sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. El rostro de Naoko cambió por completo. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron sorprendidos. Y justo cuando Sakura iba a voltearse para averiguar quién la había tocado, una voz familiar le habló muy cerca del oído:

-¿Cómo estás, belleza?

Al girarse para verlo, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-Shaoran, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. –Él le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Ella es una amiga, Naoko Yanagisawa. Él es Shaoran Li.

¿Un amigo? ¿Cliente? ¿Protagonista de sus fantasías sexuales?

Naoko asintió con la cabeza y le extendió la mano a Shaoran, sin decir nada, sin siquiera poder emitir una palabra. Sorprendida e impresionada de que su amiga no sólo conociera a ese hombre, sino que tuviera ese trato tan cariñoso con él.

-¡Es él, Sakura! –Se acercó al oído de su amiga sin importarle que Shaoran estuviera presente-. ¡El hombre guapo que te dije!

Sakura se rió ante la casualidad. Sí, el gusto de Naoko jamás se equivocaba.

-Ehm, yo, yo voy a buscar otro Apple Martini. –Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y se puso de pie-. Encantada.

Shaoran le sonrió y ella se retiró. Aprovechó para sentarse junto a Sakura.

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien. No me dijiste que tenías esa habilidad.

Sakura agradeció que las luces de los _lounges_ y discotecas fueran tan tenues, porque se había puesto del color de su vestido. ¿Shaoran la había visto bailando como una stripper frente a todo el mundo? ¡Qué bochorno!

Cambió el tema preguntándole qué hacía allí, qué tal los negocios, el clima, Meiling, y otras trivialidades. Shaoran también hizo algunas preguntas, de las cuales sólo una captó verdaderamente la atención de Sakura.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

_-.-_

El camino en taxi hasta la casa de Shaoran fue rápido. Sobre todo porque desde que se subieron al auto Sakura y Shaoran no dejaron de besarse en todo el camino.

Y al llegar al loft, continuaron besándose en el sofá, mientras la botella de Veuve Clicquot se enfriaba en la hielera sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

El beso, que se había prolongado demasiado, estaba dejando a Sakura sin aire y a Shaoran con ganas de deshacerse de la ropa de ambos. Coló sus manos por debajo del vestido se Sakura y le acarició las piernas. Ella intentó recuperar un poco de aire, pero Shaoran no se lo ponía fácil.

Con un movimiento rápido, se posicionó sobre ella en el sofá, rodeando sus caderas con las largas piernas femeninas, y levantando el vestido rojo como pudo.

Y Sakura sintió que si quería continuar con lo que estaban haciendo –pero con menos ropa, debía separarse de Shaoran para tomar aire. Intentó empujándolo suavemente, pero él continuaba impasible. Entonces tuvo tomar fuerza y empujarlo con más brusquedad de la que quería, haciendo que él se separara más de lo esperado.

Sakura soltó, por fin, el poco aire que le quedaba y cerró los ojos para respirar profundo, ajena a la mirada ambarina que la miraba con incertidumbre.

-Creo que ya se enfrió el champagne. –Dijo abriendo los ojos e incorporándose. Tantos besos le habían dado sed.

Shaoran, que se había sorprendido ante la inesperada reacción de Sakura, asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a descorchar la botella para servir ambas copas. Le ofreció la primera a Sakura. Ella la tomó y después de sonreírle le dio un sorbo.

-Mmmm, ojalá tuviéramos fresas.

Shaoran hizo un repaso mental del contenido de su nevera, y sonrió al recordar que sí había.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, preciosa. –Le dio un corto beso a Sakura y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la nevera.

Sakura aprovechó para arreglarse el pelo y el vestido. Por primera vez en la noche, mientras Shaoran colocaba las fresas en un plato, pensó en que quizás se había precipitado al irse con él de la discoteca. Shaoran y ella ya no eran unos niños, y esa invitación no había precisamente para una charla amistosa.

De hecho, desde que habían llegado, la única charla que tuvieron fue cuando Shaoran le preguntó si quería champagne y ella le dijo que sí, y él le preguntó si le gustaba Veuve Clicquot y ella le contestó que era su favorita, y él preguntó cuál le gustaba más de todas y ella le respondió _Rosé_, y él se disculpó porque sólo tenía Brut, a lo que Sakura le dijo que estaba bien porque esa también le gustaba.

Quizás era mejor tener un poco de compostura…

Shaoran regresó con las fresas y una sonrisa en el rostro. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa, bebió un sorbo de su copa y se sentó a su lado.

-Estás muy bella esta noche, Sakura.

_Y tú no te quedas atrás, precioso._

-En realidad siempre estás hermosa –se acercó a ella y le acarició el pelo-, pero ese vestido rojo te hace ver irresistible.

Acercando su boca a la de Sakura, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sakura. Ella cerró los ojos y ahogó un suspiro.

-Irresistible…

Su mano descendió por el suave rostro de Sakura, rozó su cuello y su clavícula, y con sus dedos acarició su escote.

¿Compostura?

¡Sí, claro!

Ella no había ido al apartamento de Shaoran para comportarse como una colegiala abstemia. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya había tenido suficiente contingencia. Era hora de sucumbir a los placeres carnales que Shaoran tenía para ofrecerle.

Sin querer perder el contacto, Sakura se separó de él ligeramente para tomar una de las fresas. La mordió y depositó el resto dentro de su copa. Y cuando iba a continuar con lo anterior, Shaoran se alejó de ella para tomar su copa sentarse en su lado del sofá.

Shaoran creyó captar el mensaje. Aparentemente, Sakura no quería continuar con lo que estaban haciendo. Lo había detenido una primera vez con la excusa del champagne, y ahora con las fresas.

_¿Qué quieres hacer, belleza? Me estás enviando señales mezcladas._

-¿Quieres, quieres ver una película?

Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Shaoran qué había dicho, no estando segura de haber escuchado bien. ¿Ver una película? Ella no quería ver una película. ¡Quería hacer una película!

_Un film XXX._

-¿O prefieres comer algo?

Sin esperar respuesta por parte de Sakura, Shaoran se puso de pie y caminó hasta el islote de la cocina.

-Hay frutas… bananas, duraznos, peras.

No sabía qué era lo que quería Sakura con exactitud, pero aparentemente no era sexo. Y él iba a complacerla, porque le gustaba demasiado.

-Si prefieres algo más elaborado, puedo preparártelo.

-Shaoran.

-Pero no tenemos que comer si no quieres. –Comentó viendo que ella lo miraba extrañada desde el sofá-. Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Por qué razón Shaoran se habría separado de ella? Y no conforme con eso, había empezado a ofrecerle una cantidad de cosas que ella no…

Por un momento, hubo algo en la mirada de Shaoran que llenó a Sakura de incertidumbre. ¿Estaría arrepintiéndose de haberla llevado a su casa?

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Preguntó a quemarropa. Shaoran parpadeó confuso-. Si no quieres que me quede, entiendo.

-No, no, claro que quiero que te quedes, es sólo que…

_Es sólo que no quiero que pienses mal de mí._

Dejó su frase incompleta sin saber qué decir. Estaba loco por quitarle la ropa a Sakura y hacerle el amor allí mismo, contra la pared, en el suelo o sobre la mesa de la cocina. Quería besarla, tocarla, tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero, ¿y si ella no quería? ¿Y si pensaba que él era un atrevido? Después de todo, apenas se conocían.

Sakura lo miró impaciente. Expectante. ¿Y si no le había gustado lo que hacían? No, no podía ser eso. Minutos atrás la había besado como si no hubiera un mañana y le había dicho que se veía irresistible.

_¿Qué pasa, precioso? ¿Te vas a echar para atrás justo ahora?_

Su mente se iluminó por un momento. Y creyó, entonces, saber lo que podía estar pasando por la mente de Shaoran.

-Si quieres, puedo…

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia él con paso lento pero firme. La frase quedó suspendida en el aire en el momento en que ella colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Shaoran.

-¿Dijiste que podemos lo que yo quiera?

Él asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada al tenerla tan cerca. Ella esbozó la sonrisa más sensual que Shaoran había visto en su vida.

-Quiero que vuelvas a besarme. –Le rodeó el cuello con las manos y acarició su nuca. Acercó sus labios al oído de Shaoran y pasó su lengua por el lóbulo-. Y esta vez no solo en la boca.

-.-

Meiling le colocó la tapa al marcador rosado luego de terminar de dibujar la bailarina. Pasó su mano sobre el dibujo, en el yeso de Kero.

-Listo. –Comentó con una sonrisa-. Ahora me llevarás contigo adonde vayas.

Kero estiró el cuello para ver el diseño: una bailarina de ballet con el pelo negro recogido y un tutú rosado.

-Gracias –sonrió-, pero no hay muchos lugares a los que pueda llevarte con esto. –Señaló su yeso.

Meiling se rió. Kero le parecía un hombre muy peculiar e interesante. Por eso había le había prometido que iría a verlo. Además, tenía una duda que la estaba trastornando. Si la mayoría de las veces la ignoraba en los pasillos y casi nunca le hablaba, a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario, no podía entender por qué había estado espiándola.

Decidió preparar emparedados para ambos. Quizás con el estómago lleno podrían conversar mejor.

Desde que ella había llegado a su apartamento, Kero había tenido la urgencia de disculparse por lo que había sucedido. Por haberla espiado mientras se cambiaba. Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo porque no sabía cómo abordar del tema. ¿Cómos se iniciaba una conversación de esas? Meiling había establecido una charla casual, preguntando cómo se sentía y luego si podía hacerle dibujos. Él le había dicho que sí, y ella se dispuso entonces a dibujar una especie de gatito amarillo con alitas, y luego una bailarina de ballet.

-Debe ser muy fastidioso tener un yeso como ese en la pierna, –dijo Meiling mientras le ponía Nutella al pan-, tener que depender de los demás para hacer casi todo, y eso.

Kero asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, al menos tengo la dicha de que me visiten mujeres hermosas.

Sonrió. Meiling alzó la vista y le correspondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Meiling. Quiero disculparme contigo por lo que pasó.

-La que tiene que disculparse contigo soy yo, Kerberos.

Él frunció el ceño, confundido y sorprendido ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Tú? –Parpadeó. Ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque fue por mi culpa que te caíste y te rompiste la pierna.

Esbozó una sonrisa y Kero se sintió desarmado. ¿En serio Meiling estaba disculpándose con él por algo como eso? De todas las respuestas que hubiera esperado, aquella era la última. No pudo evitar reírse, para sentirse arrepentido inmediatamente. Se incorporó en la silla para estar sentado en una mejor posición.

-Igual te debo una disculpa por estarte espiando. –Se sintió avergonzado al escucharse a sí mismo decir esas palabras en voz alta-. Lo siento mucho, no estuvo bien. Debes pensar que soy un pervertido sexual.

Meiling reprimió su sonrisa tanto como pudo, pero sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que pienso de ti, Kero?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-El día de la entrevista, yo te pregunté qué estabas dispuesta a hacer para conseguir el puesto como bailarina. Y te juro por lo que más quieras que eso no una propuesta indecente ni una insinuación sexual.

Esta vez fue ella la desconcertada. Terminó de masticar el bocado y colocó el emparedado en el plato sobre la mesa.

-¿No, no lo era? –Inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kero negó con la cabeza.

-Era algo así como un reto. Siempre le pregunto eso a las personas para saber qué tanto desean algo, y muchas veces esa respuesta logra convencerme de…

Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho podía ser malinterpretado por ella.

-No creas que fue _eso_ lo que hizo que yo decidiera que… lo que quiero decir es que, incluso antes de que entraras a mi oficina, el puesto era tuyo. Tus credenciales son impecables.

Meiling sintió que el rostro se le incendiaba de la vergüenza. Vaya, así que le había hecho sexo oral al director del Conservatorio por un malentendido. ¡El que debía pensar que ella era una degenerada era él!

-Pero cuando tú te inclinaste y… bueno, yo, yo no te dije nada. Y ahí estuvo mi error, en aprovecharme de la situación. –Se pasó una mano por el pelo como si aquel gesto aliviara la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento-. Soy un inmoral, antiético, y…

-Yo creo que hay un empate.

Meiling lo interrumpió y dibujó una sonrisa que bien podía por vergüenza, diversión o resignación.

-Me parece que los dos somos igual de pervertidos.

Kero tuvo que dejar salir la risa que anteriormente había reprimido. Meiling le correspondió riendo de la misma forma que él.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Meiling alzó su vaso con jugo de manzana y le extendió el suyo a Kero.

-Brindemos, entonces, por tener una cualidad tan terrible en común. –Sonrió-. Y por los emparedados de Nutella.

Kero se rió.

-Por ti, bella.

-.-

Sakura no estaba segura si la sensación de embriaguez que invadía su cuerpo era producto del champagne o de los besos de Shaoran.

Estaba completamente desnuda, acostada sobre el lecho improvisado que Shaoran había armado en el suelo. Su cabeza descansaba en un pequeño cojín rojo, que combinaba con el pañuelo de satén que le vendaba los ojos. Había sido idea de Shaoran, para darle más erotismo a la situación.

Se sentía expuesta, a merced del hombre de ojos ámbares que en ese instante recorría con su mirada cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Y jamás, en sus veinticinco años e incontables encuentros sexuales, se había sentido tan deseosa y deseada como en ese momento.

Shaoran continuó con lo que hacía, mojando una de las fresas en su copa de champagne.

-Esta vista debe valer más que todo el oro del mundo.

Sakura sonrió. Los dedos de Shaoran acariciaron sus labios.

Acercó la fresa a la boca de Sakura, y cuando ella intentó morderla, él la alejó. Repitió la acción un par de veces más, hasta que ella atrapó la mitad con sus dientes. Entonces él mordió la otra mitad y sus labios se fusionaron en un beso.

Con una de sus manos, acarició el cuello y la nuca de Sakura, hasta llegar a su clavícula. Con la otra tomó la copa de champagne y vertió el líquido sobre el torso desnudo de Sakura. Ella se tensó por el contraste del líquido frío contra la calidez de su piel. Suspiró.

Shaoran abandonó el beso para encaminarse por el cuello de Sakura y poder recorrerlo con su lengua, lamiendo los restos de Veuve Clicquot, haciendo que ella volviera a estremecerse. Tomó la otra copa y vertió su contenido a la altura de su pecho.

-Shaoran…

Pasó su lengua por los pezones de Sakura, haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda mientras dejaba escapar varios suspiros que se perdieron en la intimidad del momento. Tuvo que pasar sus manos por el pelo de Shaoran para canalizar, de alguna manera, el cúmulo de sensaciones que invadía su cuerpo.

Él sonrió al saber que aquello estaba gustándole a Sakura. Disfrutaba mucho de hacerla suspirar y gemir, de sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo. La hacía desearla todavía más.

Ella, por su parte, se sentía torturada por las manos y la boca de Shaoran. Sus caricias y movimientos tenían precisión de cirujano… o de arquitecto. Se tomaba todo el tiempo que fuera necesario en cada parte, sin descuidar ni un centímetro de su piel. Y sus juegos eran demasiado excitantes.

Y sí, Shaoran era un excelente arquitecto, pero el suma cum laude se lo llevaba en el arte del erotismo.

La mano derecha de Shaoran se deslizó por la húmeda cintura de Sakura. Descendió despacio hasta llegar al interior de sus muslos, y allí se tomó unos segundos para acariciarla. Con su mano izquierda, le separó las rodillas ligeramente, y ascendió con la derecha hasta llegar al punto que más le interesaba en ese momento.

Sakura no supo qué esperar de aquella caricia, hasta que los dedos de Shaoran comenzaron a recorrerla lánguidamente. Quiso abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero no sabía qué. Y el silencio sólo consiguió excitarla más.

Los labios de Shaoran se acercaron a los suyos, pero no la besaron. Sakura podía sentir su masculino rostro a escasos centímetros de ella, pero cada vez que intentaba acortar la distancia, Shaoran se alejaba. Su aliento le acarició el cuello, sus labios la rozaron apenas, su lengua zigzagueó por su mentón. Y su mano continuó acariciándola.

Las sensaciones de placer se intensificaban con cada caricia. Al no poder ver nada, su cuerpo se había vuelto receptivo a cualquier sonido y sensación.

Desesperada, Sakura alzó su brazo y acercó el rostro de Shaoran tomándolo por la nuca, para poder besarlo. Él correspondió con las mismas ganas.

Quiso decirle que la tomara allí, gritarle _¡poséeme!,_ que hiciese con ella lo que quisiera, pero no supo hacerlo. Ni siquiera pudo continuar besándolo con sincronización, porque las arcadas y los suspiros no se lo permitían. Cada gemido terminaba ahogado al fondo de la boca de Shaoran.

-Sha…oran.

Presionó sus manos en los hombros masculinos y recorrió su espalda con sus dedos. Su cuerpo se contorsionó, su mente se nubló, y su boca emitió la traducción fonética de lo que estaba sintiendo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su respiración se agitaba. Sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón de Shaoran contra su pecho… y se dejó ir.

Él se sintió triunfador cuando Sakura arqueó la espalda y lanzó un último gemido, más fuerte que los anteriores, y respiró agitadamente mientras relajaba su cuerpo. Aprovechó para besarla con toda la exaltación que sentía y acarició su vientre. Y justo cuando Sakura comenzaba a responder el beso con el mismo frenesí, Shaoran separó su cuerpo del de ella, incorporándose.

Sakura intentó levantarse y quitarse la venda de los ojos, pero Shaoran lo la dejó.

-Aún no termino, preciosa. –Le dio un corto beso en los labios y ella volvió a acostarse, a la expectativa de qué sería lo siguiente.

Él dirigió sus ojos a la cubeta con hielo que enfriaba la botella de champagne. Tomó uno y lo alzó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. El líquido no tardó en caer sobre la cálida piel, mezclándose con las pequeñas gotas de sudor que cubrían su cuerpo.

Aquello hizo que ella jadeara y diera un respingo. Shaoran acercó el hielo a su piel y zigzagueó desde el abdomen hasta uno de sus pechos. Sakura suspiró y se tensó ante la fría sensación. Con el hielo, trazó círculos alrededor de los pezones de Sakura, para finalmente tocarlos apenas con el frío cubo. Ella arqueó la espalda y se mordió el labio inferior.

_Mon Dieu_! ¿Qué había sido eso?

-¿Te gusta? –Le preguntó muy cerca del oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía sin atreverse a hablar. Shaoran acercó su boca hasta los pechos de Sakura, y exhaló sobre el punto álgido de cada uno, mientras volvía a descender por el cuerpo de Sakura con el hielo, sólo deteniéndose al llegar a su feminidad.

Ella cerró las piernas en un reflejo inconsciente. Shaoran hizo presión sobre aquel delicado botón femenino, consiguiera que Sakura gimiera y se llevara las manos a la boca.

-¡Dios! –Exclamó.

La acarició con el hielo durante unos segundos más, hasta que decidió contemplarla. ¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado verla así, desnuda y dispuesta frente a él?

Se arrodilló frente a las piernas ligeramente flexionadas de Sakura, y las colocó sobre sus hombros.

Comenzó su labor llenando de besos sus pantorrillas y el interior de sus muslos, y con una de sus manos tomó otro hielo de la cubeta, volviendo a situarlo en su feminidad. Lo dejó allí por unos segundos, para que ella sintiera que sus sentidos se enfriaban. Cuando decidió que era suficiente, alejó el hielo y acercó su boca para exhalar aire tibio. Segundos después, acarició con su lengua el punto más sensible de la anatomía femenina, haciendo que Sakura gimiera fuertemente.

Aquello había sido un corrientazo de placer. El contraste del hielo frío con la tibieza de la boca de Shaoran había puesto todos sus sentidos alerta. Y su lengua… su lengua era la perdición, su tortura, su debilidad. Su delírium trémens.

Él continuó recorriendo aquel pasaje ascético con su lengua. El cuerpo de Sakura se contraía una y otra vez. Sus gemidos acariciaron los oídos de Shaoran, una y otra vez, perdiéndose en el tiempo y el espacio.

Sakura era un paradigma de perfección y sensualidad. Una impecable pieza de Música Contemporánea.

Un acorde dominante séptima. Relajado y firme, inestable y tenso.

Sakura volvió a gemir su nombre, sintiéndose fuera de sí, poseída por algún espíritu del sexo, mientras él continuaba con su férvida labor. Aquella zona palpitante había comenzado a convertirse en el éxtasis más puro y alucinógeno que Sakura había experimentado en toda su vida. No era consciente del volumen en el cual emitía los sonidos que salían de su boca –probablemente era uno muy alto, ni de cuán fuerte se aferraba a los hombros de Shaoran, porque ya no tenía el control de su cuerpo. Todo era cuestión de instinto.

¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo sabía. ¿Dónde vivía? Tampoco. No sabía nada. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: aquel iba a ser el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

Una contorsión. Shaoran aumentó la presión.

Dos. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó sus dedos contra la piel de Shaoran.

Una tercera, y... la _petite mort_. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y sus manos se aferraron a los cojines que tenía a los costados como si su vida dependiera de ello. Creía haber gritado, pero no tenía idea de qué había dicho. Porque aquel había sido, en efecto, el clímax más perfecto que hubiera experimentado.

Shaoran se separó ligeramente del cuerpo de Sakura para darle unos segundos de relajación. Se sentó, tomó su copa y la llenó con champagne. Mientras bebía, sintió que la mano de Sakura se había posado sobre su muslo. Sonrió.

Se giró levemente mientras ella se incorporaba para besarlo. Él le quitó la venda y se encontró con sus bonitos ojos verdes.

-Hola, preciosa.

-Hola.

Sin decir nada más, Sakura le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo besó con ganas. Él correspondió acariciando su cintura con una mano y su espalda baja con la otra.

Ella comenzó a trazar un camino de caricias por su pecho y su abdomen. Shaoran no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir que las manos de Sakura se acercaban peligrosamente a la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. A estas alturas, era consciente de que no podía darse el lujo de más preliminares. Estaba demasiado excitado, y si Sakura comenzaba a tocarlo sabía que no aguantaría mucho. Ahora lo que quería –y necesitaba- era hundirse dentro de ella con urgencia.

Con un movimiento rápido, consiguió que Sakura quedara acostada boca abajo sobre el lecho improvisado.

-No sabes cuánto te deseo –dijo mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello-, desde el primer día que te vi en Dolce.

Sakura lo despeinó y acarició sus hombros.

-Yo también.

Sin decir nada más, Shaoran alzó una de las piernas de Sakura para que lo rodeara, volvió a besarla con frenesí y se hundió en ella.

En el momento en que Sakura sintió que Shaoran comenzaba a moverse, ya dentro de ella, supo que aquello no iba a ser delicado y sutil, sino sexo salvaje y apasionado. Del que trastorna la psiquis y rejuvenece el cuerpo.

Y si Shaoran quería hacerlo con desenfreno, ella iba a complacerlo encantada.

El vaivén era rápido y vehemente, haciendo que ambos se olvidaran de cualquier cosa que no fuera ese momento. Shaoran pensó que ése estaba siendo un encuentro increíble, y quiso que también lo fuera para Sakura. Se estaba entregando con devoción a ella, para que pudiera disfrutar al máximo de su compañía, de sus besos, de su calor.

-Dios, Sakura…

Ella mordió sus labios, su mentón, su cuello y sus hombros. Las embestidas de Shaoran eran firmes y constantes, y hacían que su cuerpo temblara debajo de él.

Él sintió que el clímax estaba próximo, pero no podía terminar antes que ella. Alzó sus caderas y colocó una de sus manos en su espalda baja. Así podría controlar el movimiento con mayor facilidad y sentiría aún más.

Sakura lo rodeó con su otra pierna mientras acariciaba su espalda. Sintió que todo era demasiado. Primero sus dedos, luego su lengua, y ahora su…

_¡Oh, por Dios! _

¿Qué había sido aquello? Dejó escapar un gemido que en otras circunstancias hubiera sido un grito. Shaoran había hecho un movimiento, algo brusco pero muy acertado, que le había encantado.

-¿Eso… te gustó? –Preguntó él.

-¡Sí!

_¡Hazlo de nuevo, por favoooooor!_ Quiso decirle, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo podía hablar en aquel momento? A duras penas le había dicho… no, le había _gritado_ un sí desesperado.

Shaoran aprovechó aquello y repitió la movida un par de veces más, haciendo que Sakura volviera a gemir, y sintiendo cómo sus dedos se asían a la piel de su espalda.

Mientras su propio cuerpo se dejaba ir con la intensidad de aquel orgasmo, el cuerpo de Sakura se aferró al suyo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y antes de un último suspiro, Sakura le mordió el hombro izquierdo y succionó su piel, dejándole una marca.

Una marca que no notaría hasta días después y por pura casualidad, frente al enorme espejo de su habitación en un hotel de Hong Kong.

* * *

**No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero decidí sustituir los títulos de los capítulos –antes canciones- por palabras.**

**Sobre el capítulo. La primera escena sexual de la historia ha sido bastante… explícita. Esta escena fue una de las primeras que escribí de esta historia. La edité mil veces, cambié un montón de detalles… y la verdad no sé si me encanta. Espero sus comentarios al respecto. Tal parece que por la última frase, Shaoran se va de viaje. ¿A alguno se le ocurre por qué? Ya lo sabremos.**

**Por cierto. La **_**petite mort**_** es un eufemismo que usan los franceses para llamar al orgasmo, y significa la pequeña muerte. Gracias a todos por su paciencia. Espero con ansias sus reviews del capítulo.**


End file.
